Liebe mich, als gäb's kein Morgen
by Majin Micha
Summary: "Ich bin in eine Schlägerei geraten."-"Was hast Du gemacht?"-"Ich hab mich verteidigt." - Kapitel 13 online!
1. Chapter 1

Mit dieser Geschichte lege ich - meiner Ansicht/Meinung/Fantasie nach - die Auflösung von Sherlocks vorgetäuschtem Tod vor. Sie beginnt ab der letzten finalen Folge in Staffel 3.  
Szene: Labor, in dem Sherlock den Hinweisen zu den entführten Kindern nachgeht.  
Hierbei zu erwähnen, dass mir sämtliche namentlich erwähnte Figuren, Gebäude oder Städte nicht gehören und diese Geschichte meiner freien Fantasie entsprungen ist - mich hat am Sonntag-Nachmittag einfach mal die Muse geküsst. Die Dialoge und Handlungen zu den ersten beiden Chapter habe ich aus den DVD's entnommen.  
Viel Spaß :)

* * *

Molly beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie vertieft Sherlock in seine Arbeit war und dabei ständig vor sich hinmurmelte.

"Sie sind ein bisschen wie mein Dad." schlussfolgerte sie aus ihren Beobachtungen, fuhrt fort:

"Er ist tot...oh, Entschuldigung."

Molly seufzte innerlich auf.

Warum war es ihr in Sherlocks Anwesenheit unmöglich, die richtigen Worte zu finden?

Sie kann sich ständig wie ein dummes Kleinkind vor, dass sich nicht richtig zu verständigen wusste.

Kein Wunder, dass Sherlock ihre Anwesenheit als nervig empfand.

"Bitte fühlen Sie sich nicht genötigt, Konversation zu machen. Das ist nicht Ihr Gebiet."

Seine direkte Art verletzte Sie, da sie schlichtweg ehrlich war. Das war auch der Grund, warum Molly Sherlock Holmes so sehr mochte - er log nie, sondern sagte immer die Wahrheit.

Ungeirrt seiner Äußerung erzählte Molly weiter.

"Wissen Sie, als er im Sterben lag, war er immer fröhlich und liebenswürdig, außer wenn er dachte, niemand könnte ihn sehen."

Sie blickte Sherlock bei diesen Worten an. "Einmal hab ich ihn gesehen. Er sah...traurig aus."

"Molly..." seine Geduld war zum Zerreißen gespannt.

"Sie gucken traurig. Wenn Sie denken, er kann Sie nicht sehen."

Sie blickte zu John hinüber. Sherlock folgte ihrem Blick, ohne seinen Kopf von dem Mikroskop zu heben. Er drehte sich zu Molly.

Sie sprach weiter.

"Geht's Ihnen gut? Und sagen Sie nicht einfach, Ja...ich weiß nämlich was es bedeutet traurig zu gucken wenn man denkt, dass einen niemand sehen kann."

"_Sie_ können mich sehen...", spottete Sherlock.

"_Ich_ zähle nicht.", lautete ihre sofortige Antwort.

Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich bei Ihren bitteren Worten.

Molly fuhr fort.

"Was ich sagen will, ist: wenn Sie irgendwas...brauchen sollten, wenn ich was für Sie tun kann, egal was...dann können Sie mich haben..."

Bei diesen zweideutigen Worten stotterte sie erneut, wurde rot. "Nein, ich meine bloß...ich meine, wenn Sie irgendwas brauchen..."

Sie spürte seinen überraschten Blick, wandte sich beschämt ab. "Ist schon gut..."

Sherlock blinzelte ein paar Mal verblüfft.

"Aber...was könnte ich denn von _Ihnen_ brauchen?"

Sie lächelte freudlos.

"Nichts. Keine Ahnung...sie könnten vielleicht mal Danke sagen. Einfach so."

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckte.

Das tat er immer, wenn er nicht wusste, was jemand von ihm erwartete. Ein gemurmeltes "Danke" kam über seine Lippen.

Molly ignorierte es.

"Ich gehe mal und hole mir ein paar Chips. Wollen Sie auch etwas?"

Im gleichen Moment bereute sie ihre Frage schon wieder. "Schon gut, ich weiß sie wollen nichts."

"Nun, ich würde..."

"Ich weiß, Sie wolle nichts." unterbrach sie ihn und verließ eilig das Labor.

Auf dem Weg zu den Automaten ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst und ihre grenzenlose Dummheit.

Was sollte schon ein intelligenter wunderbarer Mann wie Sherlock Holmes von ihr, der dummen kleinen Pathologin wollen, die sich nicht darauf verstand, anständig Konversation zu machen?

Als Molly mit der Chips-Tüte bewaffnet später in ihr Labor zurückkehrte, war es leer.

Sherlock und John waren verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war wieder einmal sehr spät, als Molly das Labor verließ.

Lestrade und seine Kollegen hatten ihr kurz vor Feierabend einen erschossenen Mann in die Pathologie gebracht.

Der Chief Inspector hatte darauf bestanden, dass Molly die Patronenkugeln sicherstellte und sie ihm aushändigte, damit diese später im Labor untersucht werden konnten.

Als sie ihn fragte, um welchen Fall es sich handelte, schwieg er.

"Tut mir Leid, Molly. Die Sache ist noch streng geheim."

War es das nicht immer?

Aber sie hatte natürlich nicht lange nachfragt, sondern einfach ihre Arbeit gemacht.

Als sie jetzt, Stunden später, den Leichnam in ein Kühlfach gelagert und die Instrumente gesäubert hatte, freute sie sich innerlich auf ein heißes Bad bei sich zu Hause.

"Wird auch langsam Zeit." seufzte sie und löschte das letzte Licht hinter sich, setzte ihren Weg in der Dunkelheit fort.

"Wissen Sie, Sie irren sich."

Molly erschrak bis ins Mark und drehte sich erschrocken um.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entkam ihr, als sie Sherlocks Umrisse im dunklen Labor erkannte.

Er fuhr unbeirrt fort.

"Sie zählen sehr wohl. Sie haben immer gezählt und ich habe ihnen stets vertraut."

Sherlocks Kopf drehte sich zu ihr herum, seine Augen blickten Sie traurig an.

"Aber Sie hatten Recht..." bekannte er, "...es geht mir nicht gut."

"Sagen Sie mir, was los ist...", sie bekam Angst - was war los mit ihm, wovon sprach er?

"Molly...ich glaube, ich werde sterben."

Seine Stimme zitterte, seine Haltung war angespannt.

Sterben? Sherlock?

"Was brauchen Sie? Sagen Sie's!_"_

Ihr Herzschlag verdoppelte sich.

Sherlock schritt näher an Sie heran, blieb dicht vor ihr stehen, sein Gesicht direkt über ihr.

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, als erneut seine tiefe Stimme an ihre Ohren drang.

"Wenn ich nicht ganz der wäre, für den Sie mich halten und nicht ganz der wäre, für den ich mich halte...würden Sie mir trotzdem noch helfen wollen?"

Seine Stimme klang verletzlich, was sehr untypisch für ihn war.

Molly ignorierte seine Frage, stattdessen meinte Sie:

"Was_ brauchen _Sie ?"

Sie würde alles für ihn tun, alles was notwendig wäre, um sein Leben zu schützen.

Selbst wenn _Sie_ dafür töten müsste.

Sein Blick durchbohrte Sie.

Molly erschauderte, sah tief in seine Augen, sah..._ihn..._wie er tatsächlich war und wie ihn wohl noch nie jemand zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Wahrscheinlich nicht mal sein Freund John Watson.

In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen.

"Dich!", sprach er heiser aus.

Mollys Blick trübte sich, Ihre Augen begannen ebenfalls verräterisch zu schimmern.

"Was soll ich tun, Sherlock?"

Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Sie wollte ihm helfen - wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie es wirklich Wert war, dass sie wirklich zählte.

"Hilf mir, Molly..." Seine Hände umfassten ihre Arme, hielten sie fest.

"Wobei?"

"Mich zu töten!"

Für einen Moment stoppte ihr Atem und sie blickte ihn an. Fassungslos, verständnislos.

"Warum?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war voller Schmerz und Pein.

"Wenn ich nicht sterbe, werden andere sterben, Molly. Andere, die mir wichtig sind. Und die, wie ich weiß, auch Dir wichtig sind. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, dass sie sterben damit ich weiterleben kann."

Seine Stimme brach, seine Hände lösten sich von Ihr.

Er wandte sich ab, zurück in die schützende Dunkelheit.

Molly packte ihn am Arm, drehte ihn zu sich herum.

Sie hob zitternd ihre Hand, berührte sein Gesicht, spürte die nasse Haut unter Ihren Fingerspitzen.

Sherlock Holmes weinte - vor ihr.

Und in diesem Moment brauchte Molly nicht mehr zu überlegen.

"Sag mir, wie ich Dich töten soll, Sherlock."

Und er erklärte es ihr.


	3. Chapter 3

Mit bangem Herzen, welches ihr bis zum Hals klopfte beobachtete Molly aus ihrem Versteck, wie Sherlock vom Dach des St. Bartholomew's Krankenhauses sprang.

Ihr wurde innerlich schlecht und für einen kurzen Moment wandte sie sich ab, fürchtete, dass der Plan misslang.

Aber er gelang.

Sherlock sprang, ruderte wild mit den Armen und landete zielsicher in dem vor dem Krankenhaus geparkten städtischen Müllauto.

Die oberen Schichten bestanden aus in Folie verpackten Kissen und Luftpolstern, die letzte Schicht beinhaltete ein großes Sicherheitsluftpolster, welches sich Molly bei einem befreundeten Feuerwehrmann ausgeliehen hatte, um für einen ungelösten Mordfall einige Nachforschungen zu stellen - "zu Übungszwecken".

Himmel sei Dank hatte sie ihn problemlos und ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen überzeugen können. Hatte sie in der Vergangenheit schon mehrere, eher untypische Hilfeleistungen gefordert.

Wenige Sekunden vorher, bevor Sherlock auf die schützenden Schichten prallte, öffnete Molly das äußere Fach im Müllauto, indem sie sich versteckt hatte und beförderte einen Leichnam nach draußen.

Sie sprang schnell hinterher und kniete sich neben ihn, benetzte sein Gesicht mit Blut, bis es unkenntlich war.

Er trug dieselben Sachen wie Sherlock, auf seinem Kopf befand sich eine Perücke, die Sherlocks Haaren zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen.

Sie hoffte, damit die umstehenden Personen und auch John vorläufig täuschen zu können.

Molly hetzte zurück in das Auto, schaltete den Motor ein und fuhr los.

Sie bog eine Straße weiter links ein und blieb auf der hinteren Seite des Krankenhauses stehen, unbeobachtet von der Menschenmasse, die sich bereits um den Toten verscharrt hatten.

Einen kurzen Moment später wurde die rechte Fahrerseite aufgerissen und Sherlock starrte sie an. "Beeil Dich, Molly. Ich warte in Deiner Wohnung."

Sie nickte und stieg aus, öffnete die Sicherheitstür und stolperte darauf los, hoffend, noch rechtzeitig den Leichnam entgegennehmen zu können.

Ihr blieb höchstens eine Stunde, bis die Polizei auftauchen würde.

Höchstens eine Stunde, um Sherlocks Tod perfekt zu machen und um ganz London zu täuschen.

Molly erlebte die nächsten Stunden wie im Traum.

Sie hatte den Leichnam wieder Erwarten ohne längere Wartezeit entgegengenommen.

Während sie sich nun mit diesem alleine in die unteren Etagen zur ihrem Labor begab, zupfte sie im Aufzug die Maske zu Recht, welche sie Stunden vorher gemeinsam mit Sherlock gebastelt hatte.

Sie erschauderte, sah der Mann vor ihr Sherlock tatsächlich zum Verwechseln ähnlich.

"Gute Arbeit, Molly.", lobte sie sich selbst.

Dank Sherlocks guten Beziehungen zu den Obdachlosennetzwerken hatten sie gemeinsam die Leiche einen jungen Mannes erhalten, den niemand vermissen würde.

Einige Stunden aufwendige Arbeit mit Sherlocks Gesicht als Vorlage und dem nachträglichen Kauf der exakt selben Kleidung, die er an besagtem Tag trug, hatten sie einen Doppelgänger erschaffen.

Während Molly den Leichnam zurechtzupfte, wusch, erneut schminkte und die Kontaktlinsen überprüfte, hörte sie die Lautsprecheranlage. "Ms Hooper, zwei Herren warten vor Ihrer Labortür."

Sie erschauderte. Nun war es also soweit.

Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob sie es tatsächlich Wert war.


	4. Chapter 4

"John. Greg."

Molly sah betreten zu Boden, die beiden Männer vor ihrer geöffneten Labortür ebenso.

"Kommt bitte herein.", sagte sie leise und deutende nach innen.

"Er...er ist bereit."

Sie sah kurz zu John, dessen Augen rot und verquollen waren.

Sie spürte, wie ihr ebenfalls Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Beide Männer schritten langsam voran, blieben dicht vor dem Fenster der Leichenhalle stehen.

"Mein Gott...ich kann es nicht glauben." Lestrads Gesicht war aschfahl.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass..." er stoppte und barg sein Gesicht in den Händen, wandte sich ab.

John schwieg, starrte auf den toten Körper vor sich.

Molly trat neben ihn und legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Einen kurzen Moment flackerte Johns Blick zu ihr hinüber und Molly sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen.

Dann löste John ihre Hand und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Danke, Molly. Für...für alles, was Sie je für mich oder...oder ihn getan haben."

Er sah sie nicht an, konnte nicht aufblicken.

"Ich weiß, dass...Sh-Sherlock Ihnen nie gedankt hat, aber ich bin sicher, dass er...dass er sehr dankbar für Ihre Hilfe war. Sie waren ihm...ein guter Freund."

John schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tut mir Leid, ich...ich...ich muss..."

Und dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Labor.

Molly schluchzte auf.

Wie sehr hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass es Sherlock gut ging, dass er nicht tot war sondern lebte. Dass er sie alle nur hatte beschützen wollen.

Aber sie konnte, durfte nichts sagen. Sie verfluchte Sherlock, dass er diesen Menschen so großen Schmerz zufügte.

Sie würde ihn später dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen.

Moly spürte Lestrade hinter sich und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Danke, Molly."

Er blickte noch einmal kurz zu dem Leichnam hinüber, nickte diesem zu. "Leb wohl, Sherlock."

Dann drückte er Molly einen kurzen Moment an sich.

"Es tut mir sehr Leid für Sie, Molly. Ich weiß, dass sie ihn sehr gemocht haben."

Lestrade trat einen Schritt zurück, wischte sich seine Tränen beiseite.

"Ich muss zurück ins Büro, den Schreibkram erledigen...und Sherlocks Akte schließen."

Dann ging auch er.

Und Molly erlaubte sich einen Moment später zu Boden zu sinken und ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen.

In diesem Moment hasste sie den Mann, den sie liebte.


	5. Chapter 5

Müde und mit den Nerven am Ende schloss Molly die Tür zu Ihrer Wohnung auf und trat ein.

Sie versuchte, in der vor ihr herrschenden Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, doch das spärliche Licht der Straßenlaterne drang nicht durch den geschlossenen Vorhang.

Sie tapste einige Schritte vorwärts, die Hand ausgestreckt, um den Lichtschalter zu betätigen. "Nicht!"

Molly zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie vergessen, dass sie einen nächtlichen Besucher hatte.

"Sherlock, wo bist Du?", fragte sie in die stille Dunkelheit.

"Hier.", hörte sie die tiefe Stimme vor sich.

Molly stolperte vorwärts durch ihren Gang und klammerte sich nach wenigen Sekunden an ihrer Wohnzimmertür fest, betrat nach kurzem Zögern das Zimmer.

"Lass das Licht aus.", bat Sherlock sie einen Moment später, als sie erneut zum Lichtschalter greifen wollte.

"Wo genau bist du?" Sie kannte die Einrichtung in und auswendig.

"Ich sitze vor dem Sofa..."

"Warum?"

"Weil _auf_ dem Sofa jemand anderes sitzt.", kam die sofortige, tonlose Antwort und Molly wurde flammend rot.

Zum Glück war es dunkel.

Sie wusste genau, was er meinte.

Er meinte die zahlreichen Kuscheltiere, die sie säuberlich auf dem Sofa aneinander gereiht hatte.

Gott, wie peinlich.

Molly tapste weiter nach vorne und wusste, dass sie jeden Moment über ihren kleinen Glastisch fallen und sich einige blaue Flecke zuziehen würde.

Doch plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand an Ihrer und sie wurde sanft zu Boden gezogen.

"Hier bin ich."

Molly atmete tief ein, spürte ihren schnellen Herzschlag. "Hallo, Sherlock..."

"Hallo, Molly..."

Einige Minuten verstrichen, in denen keine von Beiden etwas sagte oder tat, sondern sie einfach nur nebeneinander saßen.

Dann brach Molly das für Sie unerträgliche Schweigen.

"Sie sind alle sehr traurig."

Sherlock schnaubte. "Und Sie sind alle sehr lebendig."

Molly wurde wütend, drehte sich - wie sie dachte und so gut es ihr in der Dunkelheit möglich war - zu ihm.

"Sie glauben alle, du bist tot, Sherlock. Sie sind Deine Freunde und trauern. Sie haben alle so schrecklich geweint und..."

Sie schämte sich, als sie spürte, dass Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen.

Ihre Stimme brach.

Sherlock Holmes schwieg.

""...und sie vermissen dich." endete sie und schluckte den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter.

"Was erwartest Du von mir, Molly? Soll ich mit offenen Armen zu ihnen gehen und sagen, dass ich nicht tot bin? Dass alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war?"

Sherlocks Stimme war ruhig, aber dennoch voller Zorn.

"Moriarties Leute sind immer noch irgendwo da draußen und ich habe absolut keinen Schimmer, wie ich John, Mrs Hudson oder Lestrade schützen soll, wenn ich jetzt wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheine..."

Sie hörte ihn laut aufseufzen.

"Ich muss untertauchen, Molly. Ich muss die Beerdigung hinter mich bringen, dann kann ich loslegen und diese ganzen Möchtegern-Killer zur Strecke bringen. Moriarty ist erledigt, er kommt mir nicht mehr in die Quere."

Molly spürte, dass Sherlock sich neben ihr bewegte.

"Hast Du die Leiche entsorgt?"

"Ja."

"Hat Dich jemand gesehen?"

"Nein."

"Bist Du sicher?"

"Herrgott Sherlock! Wenn ich etwas kann, dann ist das Leichen verschwinden lassen."

Molly stoppte und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Verdammt. Warum konnte sie nur einmal im Leben nicht ihr vorlautes Mundwerk halten?

Sie spürte Sherlocks Hand an ihrem Arm, die sie fest drückte.

"Wie war das?"

Er zog sie näher und Molly spürte seinen Atem auf ihren Wangen.

"Wiederhole das!", knurrte er.

Molly verzog bei den Schmerzen in ihrem Arm das Gesicht. "Du tust mir weh, Sherlock."

Er ließ sie abrupt los.

"Du hilfst also, Mycroft? Warum hast Du das nie erzählt?" Seine Stimme klang belegt.

Sie rieb sich schimpfend ihren Oberarm, ging nicht auf seine Frage ein.

"Molly...?" Seine Geduld war am Ende, er verlangte nach Antworten.

"Weil mich noch nie jemand danach gefragt hat! Außerdem habe ich ihm auch nur einmal geholfen, Sherlock!"

Sherlock überlegte kurz, lachte dann auf.

"Oh ja, ich weiß _genau_, wann das war."

Er erinnerte sich an den geplatzten Flugzeugabsturz, den er persönlich und unwissentlich verhindert hatte - aufgrund seiner kleinen Schwäche für "die Frau".

"Woher kennt Dich, Mycroft?" und im selben Moment erinnerte er sich an den Weihnachtsabend, an dem Molly ihm und Mycroft den angeblichen Leichnam von "Irene Adler" gezeigt hatte.

In dieser Hinsicht war er tatsächlich dumm gewesen. "Offensichtlich..."

"Es tut mir Leid, Sherlock. Ich wollte Dich nicht hintergehen." erklang Molly's Stimme leise.

Darauf erwiderte er nichts.

Nach kurzem Zögern fragte Molly: "Kann ich das Licht jetzt anmachen?"

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich nicht will, dass Du mich so siehst."

Molly seufzte. "Was würde ich denn sehen, Sherlock?"

Sie hörte ihn leise einatmen.

"Einen gebrochenen Mann."

Mollys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und sie tastete suchend nach seiner Hand, umfasste diese fest.

Er ließ es über sich ergehen, wehrte sich nicht.

"Sherlock..."

Sie spürte, wie sich seine andere Hand über sie legte und sich zwei Finger zu ihrem Handgelenk tasteten, um den Puls zu fühlen.

Dann hörte sie ihn wieder seufzend einatmen.

"Wie lange liebst Du mich schon, Molly?"


	6. Chapter 6

Im ersten Moment glaubte Molly, sich verhört zu haben.

Sie blinzelte überrascht in die Dunkelheit und versuchte, Sherlocks Gesicht vor ihr zu erkennen, versuchte seine Hände an den ihren zu ignorieren.

"W-Was?"

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie spürte es deutlich unter Sherlocks Fingerspitzen pochen.

"Soll ich meine Frage...?"

"Nein.", unterbrach ihn Molly. "Woher willst Du das wissen?"

Sie hörte ihn leise auflachen, seine Hände hielten sie immer noch fest.

"Weil ich Deinen Puls genommen habe, Molly." Sie spürte, wie er sie näher an sich zog.

"Die Frequenz erhöht...Deine Pupillen sind mit Sicherheit erweitert...viele Leute denken, die Liebe sei ein Rätsel für mich, aber ihre Chemie ist unglaublich simpel und sehr destruktiv."

Er atmete tief aus und Molly lachte leise auf, freudlos.

"Gefühle sind ein chemischer Defekt, der nur auf der Verliererseite zu finden ist. Habe ich Dich richtig zitiert, Sherlock?"

"Offensichtlich kann Mycroft seinen Mund immer noch nicht halten." Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

"Denkst Du wirklich so, Sherlock?" fragte Molly und befreite ihre Hände aus seinen, tastete nach seinem Gesicht. "Denkst Du wirklich, die Liebe ist ein gefährlicher Nachteil?"

Sie fühlte erneut seine weiche Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen, doch dieses Mal waren seine Wangen trocken.

Molly wusste, dass sie ihre Grenzen austestete. Aber wenn Sherlock ihre Nähe nicht gewollt hätte, wäre er längst zurückgewichen.

"Sie macht einen angreifbar.", flüsterte er, berührte ebenfalls Mollys Gesicht.

Sie zitterte und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend ausbreitete.

Mutig und noch leicht durcheinander durch den heutigen Tag wagte sich Molly - die ansonsten eher zurückhaltend und schüchtern war - noch ein Stückchen vor, legte ihre andere Hand sanft auf Sherlocks Brustkorb, direkt über sein Herz, welches ebenso wir ihres schnell pochte.

Sie spürte seine kalten Finger an ihrer warmen, geröteten Wange. Sein Daumen glitt langsam über ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen.

"Stehst Du auf der Verlierseite, Sherlock?" flüsterte sie angespannt, wartend auf seine Reaktion.

Sein Atem ging stoßweiße, doch er schwieg.

Molly lächelte traurig.

Dann beugte sie sich vor und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf seiner Wange, wie er es damals an dem Weihnachtsabend getan hatte, nachdem er sie vor den versammelten Gästen bloß gestellt hatte.

Als sie sich zurücklehnen wollte, hielt Sherlock sie fest umklammert, eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken.

Sein Kopf war direkt vor ihr und endlich konnte sie in seine dunklen, tiefen Augen sehen, in denen sie sich letztendlich verlor.

Molly spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrer Wange, seine Hand umklammerte noch immer ihr Gesicht.

Unverhofft zog er sie näher an sich und Molly öffnete erschrocken den Mund, als er ihren Körper dicht an seinen presste.

Wenige Sekunden später spürte sie seine Lippen an ihrer Wange, sie fühlten sich kalt an auf ihrer erhitzten Haut.

Molly wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen geschweige denn zu atmen, zu schön war dieser unglaublich intime Augenblick.

Sherlocks Lippen wanderten von Ihrer Wange abwärts zu ihrem Kinn, den Kontakt mit ihrer Haut nicht unterbrechend.

Dann lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück, sah sie an. Deduzierte er sie?

Molly atmete tief ein, versuchte ihren Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sich ihre Hände wie selbstverständlich in Sherlocks Locken vergraben hatten.

Sie blickte wieder in seine Augen, sah ihn spöttisch lächeln.

"Offensichtlich..."

"Offensichtlich was?", meinte sie leise.

Er lächelte. "Dass Du mich liebst...und ich auf der Seite der Verlierer stehe."

Dann beugte er sich vor und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen, bevor sie auch nur einen weiteren Ton sagen konnte.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh mein Gott..._

Mollys Fingerspitzen verharrten seit mehreren Minuten auf ihrem weichen Mund.

Ihr Herz raste, sie spürte es deutlich an ihrem Halsansatz pochen.

Sie lag vollständig bekleidet auf ihrem Bett, die Schlafzimmertüre verschlossen.

Sie war nicht imstande, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Molly Hooper war verwirrt.

Ihr Bauch kribbelte - das mussten wohl die unzähligen Schmetterlinge sein, die sich dort gerade tummelten und herumflogen.

Sie kniff die Augen angestrengt zusammen und mit ihrer rechten Hand fest in ihre Wange.

Dann zuckte sie zusammen, als sie den realen Schmerz spürte.

Erneut machte Molly die Augen auf.

Sie lag noch immer in ihrem Bett und sie spürte immer noch dieses seltsame Kribbeln im Bauch und auf den Lippen.

Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte, die vergangene Szene noch einmal geistig zu verarbeiten, aber sie schaffte es nicht.

Und dann entschlüpfte ihr ein leises, kehliges Lachen.

Sie vergrub den Kopf in ihrem Kopfkissen, um das Lachen zu dämmen, bis sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Dann traf sie die Realität wie ein Faustschlag.

Es war kein Traum. Sie war wach und Sherlock Holmes hatte sie geküsst.

Und Molly war geflohen und hatte sich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen in ihrem Schlafzimmer verbarrikadiert.

* * *

_Oh mein Gott..._

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan und das Erste, was Molly an diesem Morgen wollte, war ein starker Kaffee.

Erst dann würde sie sich erlauben, ihr Gehirn erneut einzuschalten.

Verschlafen tapste sie - nur in ihrem kurzen Schlafanzug bekleidet - Richtung Küche und schnappte sich die leere Kaffeekanne von der Arbeitsfläche, schlurfte in Richtung Wasserhahn.

Während Sie das frische Wasser in die Kanne goss, musste sie herzhaft gähnen und rieb sich erneut über das Gesicht.

"Guten Morgen, Molly."

Ihre Müdigkeit war vollständig verflogen, als sie die tiefe Stimme hinter sich hörte und sie richtete sich unmerklich kerzengerade auf.

Erneut begann ihr Herz zu rasen und sie schloss seufzend die Augen, um sich innerlich zur Ruhe zu mahnen.

Sie war doch kein verdammter, sabbernder Teenager mehr, Herrgott noch mal.

"M-Morgen, Sherlock...", antworte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Hast Du Dich gut erholt heute Nacht und konntest schlafen?", kam seine sofortige Antwort und sie hörte, wie er einen der Stühle über den Boden schob und sich darauf setzte.

"D-Danke, ja. Und was ist mit Dir?", fragte sie höflich, drehte sich um und schluckte kräftig.

Sherlock saß mit gespreizten Beinen rückwärts auf dem Stuhl, seine Hände lagen auf der Lehne, entspannt von sich gestreckt und beobachtete sie mit wachen Augen.

Sein Oberkörper war nackt, er trug nur eine seidene Pyjama-Hose.

Molly konnte deutlich erkennen, dass ihm diese viel zu groß war.

Es folgte ein langes Schweigen, bis Sherlock sich räusperte.

"Ähm...Molly?"

"Was...ja?...", krächzte sie und versuchte vergeblich, ihren Blick von seinem Oberkörper zu reißen, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Warum fiel ihr das heute nur so verdammt schwer?

Sherlock konnte sich ein schmales Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während er sie weiterhin deduzierte.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken deutete er in Richtung Spülbecken. "Ich denke, das ist genug."

Molly folgte seinem Blick und wurde flammend rot.

Ihre Kanne war voll und schwappe bereits über, ihr Spülbecken begann sich ebenfalls langsam aber sicher mit Wasser zu füllen.

Molly fluchte und schaltete den Hahn, ließ das überflüssige Wasser ab.

"Möchtest Du auch eine Tasse Kaffee?", fragte sie ihren "Mitbewohner", sich an ihre gute Erziehung erinnernd.

"Schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker. Vielen Dank, Molly."

Sie blickte kurz über die Schulter, nur um zu sehen, dass sich Sherlock bereits auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer gemacht hatte.

Seine Hose lang tatsächlich sehr locker um die Hüften und nur sehr knapp über seinem Hintern.

Wenn er sich jetzt ein Stückchen bücken würde, dann...

Molly seufzte.

Sie wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher als einen vollständig bekleideten Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

"Wie sieht Deine Tagesplanung für heute aus?"

Molly saß, mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand, neben ihm auf dem Sofa.

Die Kuscheltiere hatte sie ordentlich beiseite geschoben, sodass diese niemanden mehr stören konnten.

Sherlock saß - und noch immer Oberkörperfrei - nach vorne gebeugt und tippte geistesabwesend in Ihren Laptop.

Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Sie beugte sich etwas näher zu ihm, um mit einem Blick über seine Schulter sehen können, was bzw. wem er gerade schrieb.

Und dann roch sie es.

Dezent, aber dennoch erkennbar.

Ein sanfter, fruchtiger Geruch.

Molly stutzte.

Sie beugte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter vor, ihre Nase berührte schon fast seine linke Schulter.

Erneut stieg ihr der Geruch von Erdbeeren in die Nase.

Molly hätte schwören können, dass es fast genauso roch wie ihr...

"Dürfte ich bitte erfahren, _was_ Du da gerade tust, Molly?"

Sein Kopf hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und seine Augen blickten sie genervt an.

Molly schluckte nervös.

"Kann es sein, dass Du mein Duschgel benutzt hast?"

"Natürlich habe ich das.", antwortete Sherlock, drehte sich herum und tippte weiter in den Laptop hinein.

Sie hatte es geahnt.

"Warum?"

"Weil ich mich nach dem gestrigen Vorfall in meiner Haut nicht mehr wohlgefühlt habe und ich das dringende Bedürfnis gespürt habe, mich zu säubern. Da ich aber nicht in meiner Wohnung bin und somit natürlich auch keine Produkte - die ich für meine Körperpflege benutze - zur Verfügung habe, habe ich es mir erlaubt Dein Duschgel, welches übrigens nicht für sensible Haut geeignet ist, zur verwenden. Ich bin zwar kein Fan von Duschgels mit Erdbeergeschmack, aber für den Anfang hat es dennoch seinen Zweck erfüllt."

Mollys Mund klappte empört auf.

"Wie bitte?"

Sie hatte bereits nach "...dringende Bedürfnis gespürt habe, mich zu säubern..." auf Durchzug geschaltet und seinen restlichen Monolog ignoriert.

"Du hast Dich nicht mehr wohl in Deiner Haut gefühlt? Wer bitte hat denn wen hier zuerst geküsst? Ich habe mich Dir nicht an den Hals geworfen, Sherlock, das möchte ich deutlich klar stellen!", empörte sie sich und stand ruckartig auf.

Sherlock blinzelte einige Male, während er sie von seiner Position aus ansah, versuchte ihren plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch zu verstehen.

Dann nickte er langsam und löste seinen Blick von ihr, wandte sich erneut dem Laptop zu.

"Molly, ich sprach von meinem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord, nicht von dem Kuss. Den, nebenbei erwähnt, ich zwar begonnen habe, Du aber soweit ich mich erinnere freiwillig und auch intensiv erwidert hast. Ich weiß, dass Du Dich mir nicht an den Hals geworfen hast, Du wurdest schließlich gut erzogen. Und natürlich bin ich mir auch im Klaren, dass Du Angst hattest, ich würde mich nicht zügeln können, worauf Du Dich in Deinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hast, um mich zu bremsen. Du hast natürlich auch nicht die halbe Nacht über den Kuss nachgedacht, sondern friedlich geschlafen. Und den starken Kaffee hast Du nur deshalb zu Dir genommen, um den bitteren Geschmack in Deinem Mund zu vertreiben, den Du immer bekommst, wenn Deine Gefühle Achterbahn fahren und nicht, weil Du hundemüde bist."

Sherlocks Blick glitt wieder zu ihr, etwas besorgt.

"Molly, wirst Du krank? Dein Gesicht ist wieder so rot."

Wäre die Situation nicht so unglaublich peinlich für Sie gewesen, wäre Molly in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und flüchtete erneut in ihr Zimmer.


	8. Chapter 8

Wenige Stunden später verließ Molly ungesehen die Wohnung. Sie wollte und konnte jetzt nicht mit Sherlocks sprechen, geschweige denn ihn auch nur ansehen.

Sie war noch immer beschämt über seine morgige Deduktion, fühlte sich wie ein offenes Buch, wenn er bei ihr war – konnte sie denn nichts vor ihm verbergen?

Als Molly die Tür leise hinter sich schloss und nach draußen auf die Straßen trat, zog sie ihren schwarzen Mantel enger um sich.

Es war kalt und der bewölkte Himmel passte hervorragend zu Ihrer Stimmung.

Sie blickte kurz nach oben zu ihrer Wohnung, seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

„Verehrte Trauergemeinde."

Der junge Priester breitete langsam die Arme aus und blickte die durchaus überschaubare Gemeinde an.

„Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, tief erschüttert, nachdenklich, mit aufgewühlten Gefühlen und müssen Abschied nehmen, eine Realität hinnehmen, um die wir nicht herumkommen. Sherlock Holmes ist von uns gegangen."

Augenblick begann sich der Himmel zu verdunkeln und die Wolken öffneten ihre Pforten, es begann sanft zu rieseln.

Einige der Trauernden hatten ihre Regenschirme bereits gespannt und standen regungslos beieinander.

Molly beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Mrs Hudson, die sich einige Male mit dem Taschentuch die Augen trocknete, leise schniefte.

John tätschelte sanft ihre Hand, sein Gesicht blickte ausdruckslos auf das offene Grab vor sich. Er sah sehr erschöpft aus.

Molly seufzte mitleidig und trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Ihre Beine kribbelten vor Kälte.

Sie hasste Kälte. Sie hasste Friedhöfe. Und Sie hasste Sherlock Holmes.

Wusste dieser verdammte Detektiv überhaupt, was er diesen Menschen antat?

Wusste er, wie sehr er von all diesen Menschen geliebt wurde?

Interessierte es ihn überhaupt?

Molly hätte ihn am Liebsten mit dieser Situation konfrontiert. Sie wollte sehen, wie er reagierte. Falls er überhaupt reagierte oder einfach nur wieder deduzierte.

Sie versuchte sich wieder auf die Trauerrede des Priesters zu konzentrieren und schluckte.

Der dunkle Sarg mit dem angeblichen Leichnam von Sherlock wurde an den Menschen vorbeigeschoben und von kräftigen Männern in das dunkle Loch nach unten gesetzt.

Für einen Moment hielt Molly den Atem an, wagte sich nicht zu bewegen. Sie konnte das feine Trommeln der Regentropfen auf den Schirmen hören, so still war es plötzlich.

Dann wurde das Weinen und Klagen lauter und viele der Gäste ließen ihren Tränen freien Lauf, hielten sich an den Armen.

Molly spürte, wie sich der Kloß in ihrem Hals vergrößerte.

Ihr schlechtes Gewissen verursachte ihr Magenkrämpfe und sie versuchte, beherrscht zu atmen, die Fassung zu bewahren.

Aber die deutlich grefibare Trauer um sie herum half ihr nicht wirklich.

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, ihre Fingernägel gruben sich tief in ihre Handflächen und der darauffolgende Schmerz war ihr willkommen, verhinderte er doch, dass sie flennte wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.

Sie sah, wie der Priester vor ihr sie beobachtete und in seinem Monolog unbeirrt fortfuhr. Molly senkte ertappt den Blick.

„Der Tod hat keine Bedeutung, denn ich bin nur nach nebenan gegangen. Ich bleibe, wer ich bin und auch ihr bleibt, wer ihr seid. Was wir einander bedeutet haben, bleibt bestehen. Nennt mich bei meinem vertrauten Namen, sprecht in der gewohnten Weise mit mir und verändert nicht euren Tonfall."

Der Priester begann mit ruhiger Hand etwas Erde auf das Grab zu verteilen.

Molly stutzte, als sie seine Gestiken genauestens beobachtete.

Die Art und Weise der Bewegungen kamen ihr so unglaublich vertraut vor und sie hätte schwören können, die Hände mit den langen feingliedrigen Fingern zu kennen.

Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich eine kräftige behandschuhte Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

Erschrocken blinzelte Molly überrascht nach hinten, blickte den großen Mann hinter sich an.

"Spielen Sie die Rolle Ihres Lebens, Ms Hooper. Trauern Sie."

Molly sah Mycroft Holmes aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, wortlos. Sie musste keine Rolle spielen, denn sie war tatsächlich in Trauer.

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Priester zu und versuchte, die Nähe des anderen Holmes hinter sich zu ignorieren.

Doch sie scheiterte kläglich.

Das Grab wurde nun restlich mit Erde gefüllt und abschließend besprenkelte der Priester das Grab mit Weihwasser.

Dann wurde der schwarze Marmorgrabstein mit der goldenen Schrift platziert.

„Hüllt Euch nicht in Mäntel aus Schweigen und Kummer.", begann der Priester erneut und seine hohe Stimme hallte weiter über den Friedhof.

„Wenn ihr von mir sprecht, so tut es ohne Reue und Traurigkeit. Leben bedeutet immer nur Leben, es bleibt so bestehen, immer und ohne Unterbrechung. Ihr seht mich nicht, aber in Gedanken bin ich bei euch, irgendwo ganz in der Nähe, nur ein paar Straßen weiter."

Bei diesen Worten trafen seine blau-grauen Augen ihre und blickten sie stumm an, baten um Verzeihung.

Molly erstarrte, blickte den Priester fassungslos an.

_Sherlock?!_

Mycrofts Händedruck an ihrer Schulter wurde augenblicklich fester und hielt sie davon ab, auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und zu verschwinden.

Die umstehenden Menschen um sie herum nahmen keine Notiz von dem, was sich abspielte.

„Ruhig atmen und weiterspielen…", flüsterte Mycroft nah an ihrem Ohr.

Mollys Augen verengten sich und sie blitzte den Priester – Sherlock – vor sich wütend an.

_War er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?_

Energisch streifte sie Mycrofts Hand ab und drehte sich um, blickte ihn ebenso enttäuscht an, schüttelte den Kopf um ihn deutlich zu zeigen, was sie von diesem Auftritt hielt.

Als sich die Beerdigung dem Ende neigte, wandten sich viele der Gäste ab, legten ihre Blumen am Grab nieder, verließen schweigend den Friedhof.

Als der Priester zu Molly und Mycroft aufschloss, wusste sie nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, als Mycroft von ihm einen festen Händedruck und ein sanftes „Mein Beileid" erhielt.

_Sogar seine Stimme klang anders wie sonst und seine komplette Aufmachung war wirklich bizarr und...brillant. _

Als er dicht vor ihr stand, konnte sie sehen, dass er eine Perücke trug und auch Make-Up aufgelegt hatte.

_Offensichtlich..._

Molly riss überrascht die Augen, als er ihre Hand packte und sie in eine Umarmung zog.

„W-Was…" Sie wehrte sich schwach, doch Sherlock hielt sie fest, sein Mund nah an ihrem Ohr, sein Atem streifte ihren Nacken.

"Alles Leben endet. Alle Herzen werden gebrochen. Mitgefühl bringt keinen Vorteil."

Mollys Hände zuckten verräterisch und für einen kleinen Moment juckte es ihr so kräftig unter den Fingernägeln, Sherlock vor der restlichen Trauergemeine zu ohrfeigen.

Sie mahnte sich innerlich zur Ruhe und wandte sich aus der Umarmung, sah ihn nicht an.

Sie blickte wortlos an ihm vorbei zu John, der noch immer sichtlich mitgenommen am Grab stand, Mrs Hudson dicht neben ihm, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu beiden Holmes Brüdern drehte sie sich weg, ließ sie stehen und schloss langsam zu John und Mrs Hudson auf.

„John…"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihr um.

Molly seufzte und spürte, wir Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen.

_Warum weinte sie eigentlich schon wieder? Ach ja, wegen ihrem schlechten Gewissen._

„Es tut mir alles so schrecklich Leid, John." Und damit meinte sie auch das stattgefundene Schauspiel, welches niemand außer ihr und Mycroft mitbekommen hatte.

John zog Molly in eine feste Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich.

„I-Ich danke Dir für alles, Molly. Du bist…" Er stockte, wandte sich beschämt ab, versteckte seine Tränen, seine Wangen gerötet.

„Es ist in Ordnung, John." Sie drückte ihn erneut fest an sich und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Wange, spürte die raue Haut unter ihren weichen Lippen.

Sein Blick sprach Bände, doch sie lächelte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir helfen, John. Wenn Du etwas brauchen solltest, lass es mich wissen, ja?"

Molly entließ ihn und umarmte die kleinere, ältere Frau.

„Wäre ihnen eine Tasse Tee in den nächsten Tagen Recht, Mrs Hudson? Ich denke, allein zu sein wäre jetzt nicht die richtige Entscheidung."

„Das wäre wirklich reizend, Molly." Mrs Hudson lächelte traurig und tätschelte sanft ihr Gesicht.

„Sherlock wusste wirklich nicht, was er an Dir hat." Sie seufzte und klammerte sich wieder an John.

Molly spürte, dass dies der Augenblick war, um zu gehen.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Beiden und wandte sich ab.

Ihre Augen huschten einmal kurz über den Friedhof, aber er war leer.

Sherlock und Mycroft waren verschwunden.


	9. Chapter 9

Als Molly den Friedhof verließ, ignorierte sie das wartende Taxi und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu Ihrer Wohnung.

Sie konnte und wollte jetzt nicht in einem engen Raum mit einem wildfremden Menschen sitzen, sie musste sich jetzt irgendwie abreagieren – und wie konnte sie das besser als zu Fuß?

Vor sich hinmurmelnd und die neugierigen Blicke der Menschen ignorierend, stapfte Molly also wütend zu ihrer Wohnung.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass Sherlock noch nicht zu Hause war – ansonsten würde sie ihn höchstpersönlich umbringen.

* * *

Sie hatte natürlich nicht das Glück, eine leere Wohnung vorzufinden.

Als Molly die Tür zu Ihrer Wohnung leise hinter sich schloss, hörte sie das sanfte Murmeln von zwei Männerstimmen.

Langsam entledigte sie sich ihrem Mantel und zog sich die Stiefel aus, schlüpfte in ihre warmen Pantoffel und begab sich anschließend in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer.

Das Gespräch verstummte augenblicklich und die beiden Männer vor ihr blickten sie schweigend an.

Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer nicht zu deuten.

Mycroft nickte ihr freundlich zu. „Miss Hooper…"

Sie spürte, dass sie ungelegen kam. „Möchte jemand Tee?", fragte sich der Höflichkeit wegen.

„Kaffe, schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker…", murmelte Sherlock, starrte sie immer noch an.

Mycroft lächelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nicht nötig, Miss Hooper. Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen."

Er wandte sich ab, blickte noch einmal kurz nach hinten. „Wenn Du bereit bist, Sherlock…"

Den Rest ließ er ungesagt offen, dann ging er.

Molly blickte einige Sekunden lang auf die geschlossene Wohnungstür, dann blickte sie wieder zu Sherlock, dessen Position nach wie vor unverändert war.

Er wirkte entspannt und sie spürte, wie sie erneut wütend wurde.

Herausfordernd blickte sie ihn an, doch Sherlock schwieg beharrlich.

Und Mollys Zorn wuchs ins Unermessliche.

Entschlossenen Schrittes ging sie auf ihn zu, ignorierte seinen überraschten Blick.

Ihre Gedanken waren wie leergefegt als Sie die Hand hob, doch er hielt sie nicht ab, leistete keinen Widerstand.

Also ohrfeigte sie ihn.

Molly spürte den dumpfen Schmerz in ihrer Hand.

Sherlock zuckte nicht, noch veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bist Du fertig?" Jetzt wirkte er gelangweilt.

„Du verdammter…", sie hob erneut ihre Hand, doch dieses Mal war er schneller.

Sherlock fing sie ab, noch bevor ihre Hand seine Wange erneut berühren konnte und zog sie hinab.

Dicht über ihn gebeugt stand Molly vor ihm, ihre Hände in seinen, ihr Rücken gekrümmt. Sie atmete schwer.

Sie sah in Sherlocks graue Augen, sah das Funkeln darin - seinen Hunger - spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut, sah seine weichen sinnlichen Lippen, die leicht zuckten.

Gott, wie sehr wollte sie ihn jetzt auf ihren Lippen spüren, seinen Mund auf ihrem, wie er sich leicht bewegte, zögernd, vorsichtig, sinnlich.

"Molly...", flüsterte er, seine tiefe Stimme klang ihr fremd.

Sie wusste dass er lebte, er saß schließlich vor ihr, ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. Sie müsste nur die Hand ausstrecken und ihn anfassen.

Doch das Gefühl des Verlustes in ihrem Herzen konnte sie nicht verdrängen, konnte die Trauer und Verzweiflung der vielen Menschen nicht vergessen.

Dieses Gefühl des Erstickens, welches sie bereits auf der Beerdigung gespürt hatte, überkam sie in diesem Moment erneut, schnell und unaufhaltsam.

Molly zuckte und verkrampfte sich.

Sie schloss die Augen, spürte aber die heißen Tränen die sich hinter ihren Augenlidern bereits zu sammeln begannen. Sie wimmerte leise, sie wollte - _konnte_ - jetzt nicht vor ihm die Fassung verlieren. Aber es war zu viel, einfach zu viel.

Dann spürte sie seine Hand an ihrer Wange, die vorsichtig - ja schon fast zögerlich - die Tränen beiseite wischte.

Molly schluchzte laut auf, sie war nicht stark genug, würde es wohl niemals sein.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Molly. Wirklich, es ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Bitte, komm her zu mir..."

Sherlock zog sie an sich und widerstandslos ließ sie sich in seine Arme fallen, klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihn.

Sie vergrub den Kopf in seiner Schulter und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein, versuchte sich selbst wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Sherlock bemerkte ebenfalls, dass ihr Weinen nachgelassen hatte, aber er ließ sie nicht los, sondern streichelte weiterhin beruhigend über ihren Rücken bis seine Hand auf ihrem Kopf zum Ruhen kam, um dort sanft zu verweilen.

Gedankenlos spielte er mit den seidigen Strähnen ihrer Haare und Molly drehte leicht den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„W-Warum…"

„Ich _musste_, Molly! Ich musste es sehen..musste ihn sehen, musste **alle** sehen. Ich musste _wissen_, dass…."

„…sie Dir immer noch vertrauen? Dass keiner diesen verdammten Schwachsinn glaubt?"

Sie sah ihn traurig lächeln, dann nickte er.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Und das tun sie, Sherlock. Sie lieben und vermissen Dich. Hast Du das auch gesehen?"

„Ja, das war offenkundig…"

Molly lächelte jetzt leicht. „Ich bin aber immer noch wütend auf Dich, Sherlock."

„Auch das ist offenkundig...", war seine Antwort.

Seine Hände umschlossen sie noch immer, genau wie ihre Hände noch sein Gesicht umschlossen.

Erst jetzt wurde sie sich der Nähe zu ihm bewusst. Sie spürte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging und Molly schluckte schwer.

„Aber vielleicht kann ich es wieder gut machen, Molly."

Seine Stimme war eine Nuance dunkler und Molly spürte nun auch etwas _Anderes_.

_Oh mein Gott._

Sie riss überrascht die Augen auf, starrte ihn an, sah ihn grinsen.

Ihre Wangen röteten sich und Sherlock lachte leise über ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

Dann überbrückte er die ohnehin schon geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste sie.

Mollys Augen fielen zu und sie seufzte gegen seinen Mund, ihr rasendes Herz vergessend.

Sie hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, hatte geglaubt, ihr bisheriger Kuss wäre eine einmalige Sache gewesen.

Wie sehr sie sich in ihm getäuscht hatte.

Seine freche Zunge strich über ihre Lippen und sie öffnete bereitwillig ihren Mund, staunend über seine Forschheit.

Und Molly erwiderte seinen Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihr selbst Angst machte.

Sie grub ihre Hände in seine Locken und richtete sich unmerklich auf, als seine Hände sich auf ihren Hüften legten.

Er ließ von ihr ab und sah sie an, seine Augen dunkel vor Lust.

Sie erschauderte und Sherlock strich ihr vorsichtig einige wilde Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Schlafzimmer?"

Molly nickte nur, denn sie war nicht imstande einen vernünftigen Satz hervor zu bringen.

Er grinste sie an, dann erhob er sich mit ihr und ließ sie langsam an seinem Körper hinabgleiten, presste sie fest an sich.

Molly stöhnte leise auf, als sie _ihn_ hart an ihren Schenkeln spürte und ihre Knie wurden weich, ihr Herzschlag verdoppelte sich.

_Wann war es soweit gekommen?_

_War Sie überhaupt wach oder träumte sie das alles?_

Sherlock beugte sich wieder zu ihr hinab und sein sinnlicher Mund eroberte sie erneut stürmisch.

„Keine Sorge, Molly. Du bist wach und das hier ist kein Traum.", murmelte er heiser an ihren Lippen, umschloss sie erneut, ließ seine Zunge sinnlich in sie gleiten.

Molly seufzte widerstandslos, während ihr endgültig die Beine wegknickten.

Sherlocks Arme fingen sie auf, legten sich wie selbstverständlich um sie.

Dann hob er Sie hoch, trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.


	10. Chapter 10

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das geöffnete Fenster und glitten sanft über Molly's nackte Haut.

Sie seufzte wohlig und drehte sich langsam herum, um sich an den warmen, starken Körper neben sich zu schmiegen.

Keine Sekunde später legten sich kräftige Arme um sie und zogen sie fester heran.

Sherlocks Gesicht vergrub sich in ihrem Nacken, um sanft die weiche Haut unter seinen Lippen zu küssen, zu necken.

Molly lächelte und streckte sich den ungewohnten Liebkosungen entgegen.

Ein Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze ließ sie leise aufkichern und sie lächelte Sherlock müde an.

"Morgen..."

"Guten Morgen, Molly..."

"Hast Du gut geschlafen?"

"Nein."

Bei seinen Worten blinzelte sie überrascht, streichelte nachdenklich seine Wange.

"Warum nicht? Habe ich...?"

"Weil ich nicht geschlafen habe, Molly."

"Hm?"

Sie verstand es nicht - sie verstand _ihn_ nicht.

"Ich musste die zahlreichen Informationen die ich in den letzten Tage gesammelt habe, verarbeiten. Und seltsamerweise fiel mir das nach unserem gestrigen abendlichen Abenteuer um einiges leichter als sonst, daher habe ich die ganze Nacht in meinem Gedankenpalast gearbeitet und diese Informationen sortiert."

Sie blickte ihn immer noch fragend an und er überraschte sie mit einem sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

"Und nein, Du hast nicht geschnarcht."

Sie wurde flammend rot, senkte aber dennoch nicht den Blick.

"Was meinst Du mit _unserem gestrigen abendlichen Abenteuer_? Wir haben doch nur..."

"Ich _weiß_, Molly. Aber das war...es...das hat..." er rang mit den passenden Worten und Molly stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen, um ihn neckisch zu betrachten.

"Was? Der große Sherlock Holmes ist sprachlos?"

Sie kicherte erneut, als er sie für einen kurzen Moment böse ansah, doch dann schmiegte sie sich wieder an ihn, ließ ihre Finger nachdenklich auf seiner Brust umherwandern und ihre Gedanken zu dem vorherigen Abend zurückkehren.

* * *

_- einige Stunden zuvor -_

* * *

Molly bemerkte nur am Rande, wie sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

Ihre volle Konzentration war auf den Mann vor ihr gerichtet, der sie sanft aber bestimmend in Richtung ihres Bettes schob, ohne den leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie wohl schon seit mehrere Minuten teilten, zu unterbrechen.

Sie spürte die Bettkante direkt hinter sich und ließ sich langsam nach hinten fallen, Sherlock mit sich ziehend.

Atemlos und nach Luft schnappend hielten sie letztendlich inne und sahen sich schweigend an. Molly's Lippen war gerötet, ebenso wie ihre Wangen und Sherlock fand, dass sie hinreißend aussah.

Dann bewegten sich seine Hände unter ihr Shirt und streiften es langsam über ihren Kopf, während sich ihre Finger an den vielen Knöpfen seines Seidenhemdes zu schaffen machten.

Molly keuchte und sie mahnte sich innerlich zur Ruhe, doch ihr Herz schlug viel zu schnell in ihrer Brust und sie schaffte es nicht, das Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Sherlock half ihr, als er mit seinen ruhigen Fingern die untersten Knöpfe öffnete.

Ihre Hände trafen sich letztlich in der Mitte, verschränkten sich ineinander und verharrten still. Dann rutschte das Hemd von seinem Oberkörper und Molly betrachtete ihn.

Und schluckte mitleidig, als sie die vielen kleinen Narben und Einstiche auf seinem Oberkörper und Armen sah.

_Wie hatte ich diese heute Morgen nur übersehen können?_

Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Gesicht und Sherlock blickte sie ruhig, ja schon fast stolz an. Sie erschauderte.

"Das bin _ich_, Molly."

"Ja, ich weiß."

Sie sah wieder kurz auf seinen Oberkörper, ihre innere Erregung und Nervosität war nun komplett verschwunden.

"Wie lange...?"

"Drei Jahre. Seither bin ich clean."

_Man ist niemals clean._

"Vermisst Du es?"

Er schwieg einige Sekunden, schien wirklich nachzudenken. "Manchmal. Aber diese Momente sind Gott sei Dank sehr selten."

Molly lächelte und war unheimlich dankbar für seine Ehrlichkeit, die er ihr von sich aus entgegenbrachte.

"Komm her."

Sherlock zog sie in eine Umarmung und rieb ihre kalten Arme. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie fror.

Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und Molly nahm tief seinen Geruch - vermischt mit dem Nachklang ihres Duschgels - in sich auf.

"Ich dachte, Du magst kein Duschgel mit Erdbeergeschmack.", murmelte sie langsam, als sich seine Lippen wieder auf ihre legten und ihre Augen zufielen.

Sie spürte ihn an ihren Lippen grinsen. "Es erfüllt, wie bereits gesagt, seinen Zweck."

_Es erfüllt seinen Zweck - erfüllte sie auch einen?_

"Erfülle ich auch einen Zweck?" Die Worte waren schneller heraus, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte und Molly sah ihn ängstlich an.

Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, doch er verhieß nichts Gutes.

"Was soll das, Molly?" Sherlock konnte ihrem Gedankengang diesmal schlecht folgen.

Molly seufzte. "Es tut mir Leid, Sherlock, aber ich weiß nicht, was _das_ hier alles soll. Was _ich_ hier soll."

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt und er rückte ein Stückchen von ihr ab. "Molly, ich hätte eigentlich schon erwartet, dass Du wüsstest, was das hier soll."

Er deutete bedeutungsschwanger auf seinen Schoss, wo sich eine deutliche Erektion abzeichnete.

Sie sah ihn belustigt grinsen, als sie ihren beschämten Blick wieder auf sein Gesicht richtete.

"Das habe ich nicht gemeint, Sherlock." Ihre Wangen färbten sich noch eine Nuance dunkler.

"Offenkundig." Sherlock grinste noch immer und Molly nahm sich zusammen.

"Ist das ein Experiment?" Ihre Stimme klang traurig, aber fest.

Er sah sie ernst und auch etwas gekränkt an. "Ich experimentiere nicht mit Dir, Molly."

"Sicher? Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, oder?"

_Moment - Erstes Mal - da klingelte etwas bei ihr. Er würde doch nicht mit ihr...?!_

"Molly, denk gar nicht weiter!"

"Hm?" Oh.

Sherlock seufzte und legte sich dicht neben sie. "Molly, ich habe bereits..."

"Natürlich hast Du das."

_Sie hatte gespürt, dass er bereits einige Erfahrung hatte - so gut konnte kein Mann beim ersten Mal sein - nicht einmal ein Sherlock Holmes._

"Warum ist es Dir dann peinlich, Sherlock?"

"Was?"

"Darüber zu sprechen?"

"Wieso sollte es?"

Molly schmunzelte und beschloss, ihre Neugierde zu stillen. "Wie alt warst Du?"

"Jung."

"Sherlock!"

"15."

"15, okay. Und wer..?"

"Mein Babysitter."

Kurzes Schweigen. "Dein Babysitter?!"

Sie spürte ihn neben sich lachen und drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Sherlock hatte sich zu ihr herumgedreht und grinste sie schelmisch an.

"Sie war nicht viel älter als ich, höchstens 20."

"Das ist dennoch Verführung von Minderjährigen, Sherlock."

Er sah sie kurz zweifelnd an. "Ich war damals schon sehr reif für mein Alter, Molly."

"Natürlich."

Sie musste grinsen als sie sich ihn als Teenager vorstellte. Er hatte bestimmt auch schon damals seine Mitmenschen mit seinem brillanten Verstand den letzten Nerv geraubt.

Sie schwiegen wieder einen kurzen Moment, ehe Molly erneut die Stille durchbrach.

"Darf ich Dich etwas fragen, Sherlock?" Ihre Stimme klang anders diesmal, weniger spielerisch.

"Ich hätte gedacht, das machst Du schon die gesamte Zeit seit ich hier bin?"

Sie sah ihn ernst an, ignorierte seine Frage.

"Da ist etwas, dass mir schon seit Längerem im Kopf umher geht. Und da wir jetzt so...ehrlich miteinander sind, würde ich Dich das jetzt gerne fragen. I-ich...ich schwöre Dir auch, dass ich dieses Thema dann nicht mehr ansprechen werde."

Sie räusperte sich kurz.

Sherlocks Blick war nicht von ihr gewichen und er bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung fortzufahren.

Molly schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und hoffte, dass sie mit den nächsten beiden Worten nicht die freundschaftlich/sexuelle/oder was-auch-immer Beziehung, die sie hier mit Sherlock zu haben schien, vernichtete.

Sie holte tief Luft, eher sie sehr leise murmelte: "Irene Adler..."

Sofort spürte sie, wie sich Sherlocks Körperhaltung neben ihr veränderte und sie hörte ihn zischend einatmen.

"Von allen...Dingen...die Du mich hättest fragen können, musst Du unbedingt _Sie _erwähnen?"

"Es tut mir Leid, Sherlock." Und das tat es wirklich. "Wenn Du nicht darüber sprechen möchtest..."

"Nein, Molly. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Frag ruhig." Seine Stimme klang gepresst.

Molly fluchte innerlich, spürte aber dass es jetzt bereits zu spät für einen Rückzieher war, also konnte sie alles riskieren.

Sie räusperte sich erneut. "Hast Du Sie geküsst?"

"Ja." Kurz und schmerzlos.

"Nur geküsst?", fragte sie zögerlich, fürchtete sich vor seiner Antwort.

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer schmalen Linie, doch er schwieg.

"Sherlock...?"

Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre, zwang die ineinander verkrampften Finger auseinander und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Handinnenflächen.

Er seufzte und schien sich etwas zu entspannen. "Nein."

Sie hatte es geahnt - nein - gewusst.

_Gott Molly, willst Du Dir das wirklich antun?_

Sie atmete tief durch.

"Erzähl es mir."

Er versteifte sich und sah sie an. "Molly..."

"Bitte!" Sie wusste nicht, woher sie den Mut nahm, aber sie _musste _es einfach wissen.

Sherlock entzog ihr seine Hände, umfasste seinen Kopf, schloss angestrengt die Augen, um die Erinnerungen an "die Frau" aus seinem Gedankenpalast hervor zu holen.

_- Wenn ich sage lauf, dann laufen Sie! -_

"Sherlock?"

"Warte, Molly.", knurrte ihr Gegenüber, ohne seine Position zu verändern.

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, schwieg aber, beobachtete ihn fasziniert.

Seine Augäpfel bewegten sich blitzartig hinter seinen Lidern, während er mit seinen Händen in der Luft herumfächerte, als würde er schnell in einem Buch herumblättern.

Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete Sherlock seine Augen, sah sie unverwandt an.

"Bist Du Dir sicher?", fragte er leise.

Sie runzelte überrascht die Stirn. "Warum sollte ich..."

"Ich möchte Dir nicht weh tun, Molly."

Molly lächelte leicht, während ihre Augen verdächtig schimmerten.

"Die Wahrheit tut manchmal weh, Sherlock."

_Und das wusste sie nur zu gut._

Er nickte langsam, schien zu begreifen. Dann begann er zu erzählen.

* * *

Es war nicht schwer herauszufinden, wohin sie Irene Adler verschleppt hatten.

Das größere Problem war es jedoch, sich unbemerkt in diese leerstehende Halle zu schleichen, in der sie bereits das Video über die Hinrichtung aufnahmen.

Die Kleidung und die längliche Schwert-ähnliche Klinge hatte er sich bereits vorher besorgt.

Sein Plan, die Männer von Hinten zu überraschen, schien fast aufgegangen.

Doch dann musste diese verdammte Frau ihr verdammtes Telefon zücken und ihm eine letzte verdammte Nachricht schicken.

Er schüttelte über soviel vergeudete Sentimentalität innerlich den Kopf und wappnete sich auf das Ertönen seiner Textnachricht.

Der überraschte Blick aus den Augen der sich vor ihm Knienden ließ ihn frech grinsen, aber sie konnte es hinter der Verschleierung nicht sehen.

"Wenn ich sage _lauf_, dann laufen Sie!"

Und dann wusste er lange nichts mehr, als die gewünschte Menge an Adrenalin in seinen Körper schoss und er sich den Männern zum Kampf stellte.

Sherlock erwachte aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand erst, als sie sicher die Landesgrenze überfahren und er dem Fahrer eine Wegbeschreibung zu einer hotelähnlichen Unterkunft gegeben hatte.

Während der gesamten Fahrt hatte Irene Adler kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen, doch der unendliche Dank strahle förmlich aus ihren Augen, als sie ihre Fassung wieder erlangt hatte.

Wenige Stunden später saßen sie sich in einem kleinen Hotelzimmer gegenüber.

Irene hatte eine für sie sehr dringend notwendige Dusche genommen, ihre Haare und Wangen noch feucht und leicht gerötet, den Bademantel eng um sich geschlungen.

Sherlock saß - wieder angezogen in einem seiner teueren Designeranzüge - auf dem Bett, während er schnell mehrere Nachrichten auf seinem Telefon tippte.

"Ich habe für Sie alles Notwendige geregelt. Morgen früh wird Sie ein Fahrer abholen und zum Flughafen bringen. Alle benötigten Papiere wird er mit sich führen."

"Wohin geht die Reise?"

"Nach Amerika."

"Oh, wie reizend - Big Apple, ich komme!"

Sherlock versandte die letzte Nachricht und verstaute sein Telefon in seiner Hemdentasche, sah zu ihr auf.

"Sie sind vorläufig sicher."

Die Frau vor ihm nickte und setzte sich ihm dicht gegenüber.

"Ich kann mich gar nicht genug bei Ihnen für Ihre unerwartete Hilfe bedanken, Mr Holmes. Das war sehr gefühlvoll von Ihnen." Sie blickte ihn grinsend an, ihre Augen funkelten schelmisch.

Sherlock ertappte sich dabei, wie er zurück grinste.

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine, sah ihn immer noch an. "Mein Angebot, mit Ihnen zu Essen, steht noch, Mr Holmes."

Das Adrenalin pumpte noch immer durch Sherlocks Körper, verlieh ihm ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit, von Unverwundbarkeit, von Macht.

Und als er die nächsten Worte sprach, gab er dem Adrenalin dafür die Schuld. „Wenn Sie es wünschen, Ms Adler."

Irene blickte ihn einen Moment sprachlos an.

Dann lachte sie überrascht auf, umschloss sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und zog ihn an sich heran.

Wenige Sekunden später lag ihr Mund auf seinem und sie drängte sich an ihn, rieb ihren Körper an seinem – und er ließ sie.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen beförderte er Irene unter sich, presste seinen Körper an ihren.

Ihr Kuss vertiefte sich und Sherlock spürte ihre Zunge, die sich hungrig ihren Weg durch seine Lippen bahnte, forschte.

Irenes Hände glitten tiefen, öffneten sein Hemd, ihre Hände erforschten seinen Oberkörper, kratzten und hinterließen rote Striemen auf seiner makellosen Hand.

Sherlock stöhnte lauter und spürte sie gegen seine Lippen lächeln.

Irene ergriff die Initiative und überwältigte ihn, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

Er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf, um sie anzusehen.

Sie lächelte provokativ und öffnete ganz langsam ihren Bademantel.

"Sagen Sie mir, Mr Holmes. Gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen?"

"Bisher habe ich noch nicht viel gesehen, Ms Adler." antwortete er in seinem tiefen Bariton.

Er beschloss, ihr Spiel zuspielen. Ihre Augen funkelten.

Sie streifte sich den Mantel komplett von den Schultern, präsentierte ihm erneut ihren Körper.

"Und was denken Sie jetzt?"

Sherlocks Blick war nicht von ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

"Ich erinnere mich flüchtig an unsere erste Begegnung, Ms Adler, bei dessen sie - wie ich mich entsinne - nicht mehr trugen wie jetzt."

Ihre Augen verengten sich kurz.

"Beim letzten Mal wollte ich Sie nur herausfordern, Mr Holmes. Heute will ich, dass Sie mich ansehen, und zwar, wie es richtige Männer tun, wenn sie eine nackte Frau sehen!"

Sherlock schluckte sichtbar und sein Blick wanderte ihren Körper entlang, während er sich langsam aufsetzte.

Als sie sah, wie sich seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie pressten, beugte sie sich nach unten, ihre Hände an seinem Hosenschlitz und öffneten diesen.

Im selben Moment umfasste er ihren Oberkörper mit seinen Armen, zog sie in eine feste Umarmung und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund, ließ seine Zunge folgen.

Wieder grinste Irene aufgrund seiner ungestümen Art.

Dann ließ sich Sherlock mit einem lauten Stöhnen zurück in die Kissen fallen, als sich ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine schob und sie begann, ihn langsam aber mit festem Griff zu massieren.

Sie beugte sich über ihn, leckte einmal über seine lange, pulsierende Männlichkeit, ehe sie diese tief in ihren Mund aufnahm.

Sherlocks Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke neben sich.

Er zwang sich, nicht zu sehr die Beherrschung zu verlieren, aber bei Gott, sie wusste eben was sie tat.

Erneut konnte er sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

"So hinreißend...", schnurrte Irene genüsslich und pumpte ihn kräftig mit ihren Händen.

Sie spürte, wie sich Sherlock unter ihr noch mehr verhärtete und ließ ruckartig von ihm ab, glitt nach oben.

Er spürte ihren Oberkörper an seinem, ihre harten Nippel, die sich an seine heiße Haut pressten.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, konnte er in ihr Gesicht sehen, doch dieses Mal grinste sie nicht mehr.

"Oh, Mr Holmes...", murmelte sie und beugte sich hinab, küsste ihn wieder.

Er umschloss ihren Körper mit seinen Armen, presste sie an sich und drehte sich herum, sodass sie wieder unter ihm zu liegen kam.

Dann spreizte er ihre Schenkel mit seiner Rechten, die sich sofort zwischen ihre Beine legte und ihre warme, feuchte Weiblichkeit berührten, tief eindrangen.

Irene stöhnte leise auf.

Seine langen, fein gliedrigen Finger wussten genau, wo sie zu suchen hatten und Irene bebte, als er ihren Punkt tief in ihr fand und seine Finger darum kreisen ließ.

Während seine Zunge sich mit ihrer einen erbitterten Kampf lieferte, vergruben sich ihre Hände in seinen dunklen Locken, zogen fest daran, bis er vor Schmerz aufkeuchte.

Dann waren seine Hände weg und sie spürte Sherlocks Männlichkeit an ihrem Eingang und mit einer fließenden Bewegung glitt er in sie, füllte sie komplett aus.

Irene klammerte sich an ihn, stöhnte, versuchte seinen Bewegungen entgegenzukommen, doch Sherlock hielt sie erbarmungslos fest.

Sein Körper glitt tiefer in sie hinein, nahm sie sich, ohne Erbarmen.

Ihr lautes Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum.

Seine rechte Hand glitt zwischen ihre Verbindung und streichelte ihre empfindliche Erhebung. Irene stöhnte überrascht und wand sich, doch Sherlock ließ nicht locker, brachten sie an ihren Grenzen.

Ihre Fingernägel vergruben sich tief in seinen Schulterblättern und Sherlock stöhnte schmerzerfüllt.

Wenige Minuten später keuchte Sherlock laut auf, ehe er sich ein letztes Mal in Irene versenkte, die in diesem Moment ebenfalls kam.

Dann kehrte Ruhe ein.

Mit geschlossenen Augen rollte sich Sherlock wortlos von ihr und blieb mit etwas Abstand neben ihr liegen, seufzte.

Irene begann zu glucksen und verwirrt blickte er sie an.

"Was?", fauchte er, als er wieder dieses überhebliche Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht entdeckte.

"Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Mr Holmes, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen habe."

"Und der wäre?"

"Ich habe mich ja so in Ihnen geirrt."

"In wie fern, Ms Adler? Weil Ich zur Überraschung aller doch auf Frauen stehe?"

Sie grinste ihn an. "Weil Sie zur Überraschung aller doch keine Jungfrau sind."

Und mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich erneut über ihn.

* * *

Draußen begann es langsam zu dämmern und als Sherlock geendet hatte, blickte er auf.

Molly saß ihm mit angezogenen Knien gegenüber, ihre Beine dicht an ihren Körper gepresst.

Sie hielt noch immer seine Hände fest umklammert, als hätte sie Angst ihn zu verlieren wenn Sie ihn loslassen würde.

Ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihren verschränkten Armen und ihr Blick ging an ihm vorbei.

Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie ihm die eine, letzte Frage stellte.

"Hast Du _sie_ geliebt?"

Molly fürchtete sich vor seiner Antwort. Sie spürte, wie er ihr seine Hände entzog und ihr Gesicht damit umschloss.

"Sieh mich an."

Sie tat es widerstandslos.

Sein Blick war offen - und traurig. Er sah sie genauso an wie damals im Labor, als er sie um ihre Hilfe gebeten hatte. Sie schluckte hart, ihr Herz wurde schwer in ihrer Brust.

"Ja oder Nein?", fragte sie erneut, als er ihr nicht sofort antwortete.

Er zögerte einen kurzen Moment.

"Was ist Liebe, Molly?" Seine Stimme war heiser.

"Ist Liebe nur dieses unbändige Verlangen, jemanden mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen zu wollen, jemanden gänzlich besitzen zu wollen, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment?"

Sein Blick wurde dunkler.

"Oder ist es Liebe, ständig an jemanden zu denken - egal zu welcher Tages- oder Nachtzeit? Ist es Liebe, wenn Dein ganzes Denken um eine einzige Person kreist und Du es nicht aufhalten kannst, egal wie sehr Du es versuchst? Ist es Liebe, wenn Du ständig bei dieser einen Person sein willst, um die Nähe und das Vertrauen zu genießen?"

Mollys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch Sherlock fuhr unbeirrt fort, ohne seine Augen von Ihren zu nehmen.

"Ich kann Dir Deine Frage ob ich _sie_ geliebt habe nicht beantworten, Molly. Ich weiß nur, dass ich in jener Nacht nicht nachgedacht und mich nur auf diesen Moment mit _ihr _konzentriert habe, dass ich diesem Verlangen nach _ihr_ nachgegeben habe."

Sherlock zog Molly an sich und presste sie dicht an seinen Körper, barg sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.

"Ich bin nicht gut in Gefühlen, Molly. Ich behandle die Menschen oft so, wie ich es will und manchmal wie sie es wollen. Außer jemand legt es darauf an, dann behandle ich ihn so, wie er es tatsächlich verdient."

Sein Kopf hob sich und er blickte sie an. "Und doch bin ich heute hier und zwar bei _Dir_ und keinem sonst, weil Du es verdienst und weil Du es Wert bist."

Sherlocks Worte trockneten ihre Tränen und Molly nickte verstehend, ihre Wangen noch leicht gerötet.

"Ich will ehrlich zu Dir sein, Molly. Schließlich war heute meine Beerdigung."

Sie grinsten beide kurz, dann wurde Sherlock wieder ernst.

"Ich weiß nicht, was das zwischen uns ist, Molly. Aber ich weiß, dass Du mich liebst und dass Du nichts von mir erwartest."

Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Er zog ihr Gesicht näher an seines heran und Molly hielt atemlos inne, als seine Lippen ihre ganz vorsichtig berührten, ohne sie wirklich zu küssen.

"Ich vertraue Dir mit meinem Leben, Molly."

_Ich liebe Dich._

"Das weiß ich, Sherlock."

Er umarmte sie erneut und Molly klammerte sich an ihn, schloss die Augen und schwor sich, diesen Mann niemals wieder los zu lassen.

Wenige Minuten später war sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.

* * *

_- Gegenwart -_

* * *

Molly wurde durch Sherlocks Knurren aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sah belustigt auf.

Sein Blick ruhte schon eine ganze Weile auf ihr und seine Augen blitzten sie hungrig an.

Molly schluckte hörbar und spürte, wie ihr ruhiges Herz erneut heftig zu pochen begann.

_Gott, wie sie diesen Mann bedingungslos liebte._

"Sh-Sherlock..."

Er unterbrach sie mit einem tiefen Kuss, presste ihren Körper an sich, ließ sie spüren, wie sehr er sie brauchte und drückte sie in die weiche Matratze unter ihnen, hielt sie fest.

Molly stöhnte und erwiderte diesen Kuss leidenschaftlich, ließ ihre Hände ruhelos seinen nackten Rücken hinabwandern und stoppte dann am Rande seiner Shorts, verweilte dort kurz, ehe sich ihre neugierigen Hände in unbekanntes Gebiet vortasteten und ihn berührten.

Sherlocks Lippen verließen sie abrupt und er küsste sich atemlos eine schmale Linie in Richtung ihres Busens, ließ Molly erneut aufstöhnen, als sich seine Hand um eine der Brüste legte und sanft massierte.

Ihre Hände stoppten ihn und er sah sie fragend an.

Sie lächelte entschuldigend.

"Bist Du Dir sicher, Sherlock? Nachdem, was wir gestern alles besprochen haben, ich meine...ich..."

Sie biss sich nervös auf ihre Unterlippe.

Sherlock umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. "Willst Du mich?"

Sie wurde rot. "Natürlich! Ich dachte das wäre..."

"...offenkundig?", er schmunzelte, wurde aber sofort wieder Ernst.

"Wenn Du es erlaubst, dann würde ich diesem Moment zwischen uns gerne nachgeben, auch wenn ich Dir nicht versprechen kann, was Morgen sein wird. Ich bin kein liebestrunkener Trottel, Molly und ich werde Dir sicher auch nicht alle paar Minuten meine unendliche Liebe gestehen.", murmelte er heiser.

Sie lächelte erleichtert gegen seine Lippen.

"Das will ich auch gar nicht, Sherlock. Das wärst schließlich nicht Du. Und ich will keinen Schauspieler. Einer hat gereicht."

"Dann ist Dir das also genug?"

"_Für den Moment_ ist mir das genug..."

Der Druck auf ihre Lippen verstärkte sich etwas, als er grinste. "Offenkundig..."

Und dann küsste er sie erneut, bis ihr schwindlig wurde und ließ seinen Worten Taten folgen.


	11. Chapter 11

Noch bevor Molly gänzlich ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, wusste sie, dass er fort war.

Sie drehte sich in ihrem Bett und horchte, sah sich um, streckte sich, um den leeren Platz neben sich mit ihrem linken Arm zu berühren - doch er war schon lange kalt.

Nur das eingedrückte Kopfkissen, in dem sie jetzt ihre Nase vergrub und der unverwechselbare Geruch darin bestätigten ihr, dass sie die ganze Szenerie, die sich in den frühen Morgenstunden ereignet hatte, nicht geträumt hatte.

Dass es tatsächlich real und passiert war. Dass sie, Molly Hooper mit Sherlock Holmes geschlafen hatte.

_Ist es nicht das, was Du all die Jahre wolltest?_

Sie schnaufte, schloss die Augen, ließ das Vergangene noch einmal Revue passieren.

Spürte seine Küsse auf ihrer Haut, seinen warmen Körper, die sich eng an sie presste.

Hörte sein Keuchen, spürte seine starken Arme die sie umfingen, als sie sich völlig in der Liebe zu ihm verlor.

_"Ich liebe Dich."_

Sie hatte die drei Worte zu ihm gesagt - doch er hatte nichts erwidert. Stattdessen hatte er sie besinnungslos geküsst, so als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Molly öffnete erneut die Augen.

Sie erhob sich langsam und tapste mehrere Minuten durch sämtliche Zimmer ihrer Wohnung.

Doch ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt - Sherlock war weg.

"Scheiße...", entfuhr es ihr.

Einen Moment später sank sie auf ihre Couch und vergrub das Gesicht in Ihren Händen.

* * *

Die Realität sah nach Sherlocks Verschwinden wie folgt aus:

Sie dachte Morgens an ihn, sie dachte Abends an ihn und Nachts drückte sie sich sein Kopfkissen an die Brust.

Ach ja und während der Zeit im St. Barts dachte sie ebenfalls an ihn.

Fazit: Sherlock Holmes war ständig präsent.

Sie hörte sein Lachen, sah seine Augen, dachte an seine verdammten Locken, seine wunderbaren Hände, seinen sanften Mund, seinen perfekten Körper.

Und das machte sie langsam aber sicher verrückt.

_Er kommt nicht zurück._

_Er hat Dir gesagt, dass er die Beerdigung hinter sich bringen und dann Moriarty's Netzwerk zerschlagen will. _

_Und er hat sich daran gehalten._

Aber das machte es für Molly nicht unbedingt einfacher.

Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, sie hätten nicht miteinander geschlafen. Dann hätte sie einfach weiterhin ihren Träumen nachgehangen.

So aber musste sie mit den Erinnerungen an ihn weiter leben und diese waren schmerzhafter, als sie anfangs gedacht hatte, denn sie vermisste ihn.

* * *

Molly hatte zu Beginn gezweifelt ob es wirklich das Richtige wäre, seinen Bruder zu kontaktieren. Aber da sie in ständiger Angst um Sherlock lebte, musste sie wenigstens wissen, wo er war und ob es ihm gut ging.

Sie hatte ihre kurze Pause dafür genutzt, Mycroft auf seinem Handy anzurufen.

"Holmes?" erklang die genervte Stimme an Ende der anderen Leitung.

"Wo ist er, wie geht es ihm?" Keine Begrüßung, keine albernen, netten Floskeln. Sie hatte dafür jetzt keine Zeit.

"Ich bin leider nicht autorisiert mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen, Ms Hooper.", kam die höfliche aber distanzierte Antwort.

"Mein Name ist Molly.", erinnerte sie ihn sanft, fuhr dann fort. "Ich muss wissen, ob...ob alles in Ordnung mit _ihm_ ist."

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann Ihnen darüber derzeit keine Auskunft geben."

"Und warum nicht? Ich denke, ich habe allen guten Grund, zu erfahren wie es _ihm_ geht!"

"Ich befürchte, dass wir hier geteilter Meinung sind. Ich wage außerdem zu bezweifeln, dass _er_ es gut heißen würde, dass ich Sie laufend über seine Tätigkeiten und sein Wohlbefinden informiere."

Er schwieg einen Moment und Molly horchte angespannt, ehe er weiter sprach.

"Ich bin mir natürlich darüber im Klaren, dass Sie sich jetzt - wie soll ich sagen - aufgrund Ihrer erfolgreichen Tuchfühlung große Sorgen um ihn machen, aber es ist leider gerade recht ungünstig darüber zu sprechen. Wenn ich Sie in ein paar Stunden vielleicht noch einmal..."

"Verdammt, Mycroft. Sagen Sie mir einfach, ob er noch lebt!", schrie sie mit geröteten Wangens in Telefon.

_Erfolgreiche Tuchfühlung ?! Der Kerl hatte sie wohl nicht mehr alle !_

Kurzes Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Natürlich tut er das.", beruhigte Mycroft letztendlich und Molly atmete aus.

Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie die ganze Zeit ihren Atem angehalten hatte. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als sie ihren rasenden Herzschlag spürte.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Mycroft."

"Gerne, Ms Hooper." Noch bevor sie ihn erneut auf ihren Vornamen hinweisen konnte, legte er auch schon auf.

"Gott sei Dank...", entfuhr es Molly schließlich.

Jetzt würde sie sich hoffentlich für die nächsten paar Stunden wieder auf Ihre Arbeit konzentrieren können.

* * *

"Das wäre dann der Letzte für heute, Molly."

Molly sah von ihrem Labortisch auf und schenkte ihrem Kollegen ein kurzes, müdes Lächeln.

"Danke Dir, Steve. Du kannst jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ich kümmere mich noch um unseren Freund hier."

"Alles klar. Bis Montag dann, Molly." Er winkte kurz und verließ das Labor mit schnellen Schritten.

Molly seufzte und streckte sich ausgiebig, ließ sämtliche angespannte Muskeln in ihren Körper hörbar knacken.

Dann erhob sie sich jammernd von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl und fuhr den Seziertisch in die Kühlstation.

"Gute Nacht, Mr Carlton."

Sie befestigte das Namensschild am Zeh der Leiche und knipste im Vorbeigehen die Lichter aus.

Dann verließ auch sie endlich das Labor.

* * *

Da es draußen stark regnete und Molly keinen Schirm mit sich trug, wartete sie erst kurz am Eingang des St. Bart, ehe sie schnellen Schrittes nach draußen stürmte und sich unter die nächste Bushaltestellte flüchtete.

"Scheiße, verdammt.", fluchte sie. Es war kalt und regnete in Strömen.

Bis sie zu Hause ankam wäre sie bis auf die Unterwäsche durchgeweicht und hätte am nächsten Tag vermutlich eine starke Erkältung.

"Wo ist ein verdammtes Taxi, wenn man mal eines braucht?", murmelte Molly kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin, ehe sie in ihrer Tasche erfolglos nach ihrem Telefon suchte.

"Suchen Sie eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?"

Vor Schreck ließ Molly ihre Tasche zu Boden fallen und sah erschrocken auf.

"Himmel Mycroft, Sie haben mich zu Tode erschreckt." Der Angesprochene lächelte kurz unterhalb seines Schirmes hervor.

"Ich hoffe nicht."

Er deutete auf den schwarzen Bentley hinter sich, der bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch nicht dort gestanden hatte, dem war sich Molly sicher.

"Steigen Sie doch ein." Es klang eher wie ein Befehl.

Sie ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten.

Es waren bereits mehrere Tage vergangen, seitdem Molly ihn am Telefon gesprochen hatte.

Auf Ihre mehrfachen Anrufe und Nachrichten hatte Mycroft bisher nicht reagiert.

Ein Blick durch die getönten Scheiben nach draußen ließ sie erkennen, dass Sie London seit mehreren Minuten hinter sich gelassen hatten.

"Wohin fahren wir?", wollte Molly nach langem Schweigen schließlich wissen.

"Wie geht es Ihnen, Ms Hooper?", fragte Mycroft stattdessen, ohne auf ihre Frage zu reagieren.

Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Was wird das hier, Mycroft? Wo bringen Sie mich hin?"

Er sah sie ruhig an. "Können Sie sich das nicht denken?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Ich hätte Sie für intelligenter gehalten, Ms Hooper."

"Molly..." warf sie scharf ein und sah ihn leicht lächeln.

"Ich hätte Sie für intelligenter gehalten, Molly." wiederholte er und warf ihr einen Sind-Sie-jetzt-zufrieden-Blick? zu.

"Ich bin intelligent, Mycroft. Ich habe lediglich dazu gelernt, was das Raten und Mutmaßen betrifft. Ich könnte natürlich behaupten, dass wir uns in wenigen Minuten mit jemandem treffen."

Er nickte anerkennend.. "Und mit jemand meinen Sie...?"

"...Sherlock, wahrscheinlich? Das wäre die einzig logische Erklärung, warum Sie mich an einem Freitag Abend abholen und mit mir ins Nichts fahren würden."

"Das ist korrekt." Mycroft drehte den nassen Schirm nachdenklich in seinen Händen und blickte nach draußen.

"Warum treffen wir uns mit Sherlock?" Molly ahnte nichts Gutes - ging es ihm schlecht und er brauchte ärztliche Hilfe?

Mycroft sah sie kurz an. "Das muss er Ihnen schon selbst sagen."

Molly spürte, dass das Auto scharf nach links abbog und nach wenigen Metern stoppte.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und man half ihr und Mycroft aus dem Auto.

Sie standen in einer großen, leer geräumten Fabrikhalle, in der es stark nach Öl und Benzin roch.

Molly rümpfte die Nase und sah sich um, doch es war zu dunkel, um irgend etwas erkennen zu können. Man konnte ja kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen.

Sie spürte eine Hand an ihrer Schulter und Mycroft deutete mit einer Taschenlampe nach vorne in die Dunkelheit.

"Kommen Sie, gehen wir ein Stück."

Molly sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wir treffen Sherlock hier?"

Sie sah seinem Bruder an, dass er langsam aber sich die Geduld verlor. "Es tut mir Leid, dass er kein gemütliches Hotelzimmer für Sie Beide arrangieren konnte, aber Sie müssen sich wohl oder Übel hiermit zufrieden geben. Und jetzt kommen Sie endlich, Molly!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging los. Molly blieb nichts Weiteres übrig als ihm mit schnellen Schritten zu folgen.

Sie gingen durch einen langen Gang, der mit Öl und abgestandenem Wasser verdreckt war, soviel konnte Molly durch das kleine Licht der Taschenlampe entdecken.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren, bis Mycroft vor einer geschlossenen Tür Halt machte.

"Gehen Sie rein, ich warte hier draußen solange auf Sie."

Molly blieb kurz stehen und haderte mit sich. Dann riss sie die alte verrostete Tür auf und trat in das kleine Zimmer ein.

Im ersten Moment konnte sie außer einem blanken Schreibtisch mit einem kleinen Stehlicht nicht viel erfassen, bis sich im hinteren Bereich des Zimmers eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten regte.

"Mach bitte die Tür zu." erklang leise Sherlocks Stimme und Molly tat unverzüglich, was er sagte.

Dann machte sie einige Schritte vorwärts und schloss ihn in die Arme. Sie war froh, ihn lebendig wieder zu sehen.

Sherlock erwiderte ihre jedoch Umarmung nicht und schon nach wenigen Sekunden ließ Molly von ihm ab, trat unsicher einige Schritte nach hinten.

So hatte sie sich das Wiedersehen mit ihm nicht vorgestellt.

"Geht es Dir gut?" fragte sie ihn und besah sich sein Gesicht und seine Statur genauer.

Außer ein paar Kratzern auf seiner Wange konnte sie auf den ersten Blick nichts feststellen.

Er nickte leicht und sah sie ernst an. "Danke, ja. Ich hoffe Dir auch?"

Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern blickte ihn fragend an. "Was ist los?"

Sherlock räusperte sich kurz, ehe er sich aufrichtete. "Molly, ich will dass Du Mycroft in Ruhe lässt."

Ihr Herzschlag machte bei seinen Worten einen kurzen Stolperer und sie wurde zusehend blaß, doch Sherlock sah ihr nicht in die Augen.

"Du gefährdest Dich, Mycroft und auch mich, wenn Du ihn ständig belästigst und ihn mit Nachrichten und Anrufen bombardierst. Die ganze Sache ist, wie Du weißt, äußerst gefährlich und niemand soll auf mich aufmerksam werden, solange ich nicht weiß mit wie vielen Leuten ich es noch zu tun habe. Ich habe Dich gebeten, Dich um John und Mrs Hudson zu kümmern..."

"...was ich doch auch tue!" warf sie atemlos ein, doch Sherlock fuhr mit grimmiger Mine fort.

"Aber nicht auch noch um mich! Es gab einen guten Grund, warum ich damals Deine Wohnung verlassen und Dir nichts gesagt habe. Ich wollte untertauchen und Dich somit auch in Sicherheit bringen. Doch Du vermasselst alles! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Du Dich nach unserem Beisammensein so aufführen würdest, dann hätte ich nicht..."

"Was?" Molly beglückwünschte sich zu ihrer kräftigen Stimme. Ihr war es, als würde gerade ihre gesamte Welt zu Grunde gehen. Warum tat er ihr das an?

Sherlock blickte endlich in ihre Richtung und sah, dass ihre Augen verdächtig schimmerten. Doch er sprach nicht weiter, musste nicht weitersprechen.

Sie wusste es auch so, nickte abwesend. "J-Ja, ich...ich verstehe."

"Mycroft wird Deine Wohnung auf Wanzen und Ähnliches durchsuchen lassen, danach wird er Dich zur Sicherheit noch für einige Tage beschatten lassen. Aber wir denken, dass Du nach wie vor sicher bist."

Er ging die wenigen Schritte auf sie zu und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter, spürte sie unter seinen Berührung zusammenzucken. "Kümmere Dich um _Deine_ Arbeit, Molly. Und halte Dich aus _meiner_ raus."

Molly sah ihn nicht an, sondern nickte nur, während ihr dicke Tränen die Wangen hinabliefen. Sie drehte sich schnell herum und verließ schluchzend das Zimmer.

Sherlock kniff wütend die Augen zusammen und wandte sich nach hinten, schlug mit der Faust kräftig auf den Schreibtisch ein, um den Schmerz in seiner Hand statt des Schmerzes in seiner Brust Willkommen zu heißen.

"Du hast ihr gerade das Herz gebrochen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Du dir das alles wohl überlegt hast?"

Mycroft erschien langsam im Türrahmen und blickte Molly schweigend hinterher, die mehr zum Auto stolperte als marschierte. Das würde eine angenehme Autofahrt werden.

Sherlock drehte sich nicht zu Mycroft herum. Dieser konnte dennoch deutlich sehen wie sehr der Jüngere darum rang, Molly nicht hinterher zu laufen.

"Sie muss mich vergessen, Mycroft. Sie bringt sich nur noch mehr in Gefahr, wenn sie das nicht tut." Seine Stimme klang rau und belegt, während er sich nervös seine pochende Hand massierte.

Mycroft nickte und räusperte sich. "Ich werde Dir jetzt keinen Vortrag über Deine Lebensgewohnheiten halten, mein lieber Bruder, aber wie _Mami_ schon immer zu sagen pflegte: Mitgefühl..."

"...bring keinen Vorteil. Das weiß ich! Du brauchst weder Dich noch unsere Mutter zu wiederholen, mein Gedächtnis wurde nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen!"

Mycroft seufzte und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Sei vorsichtig, Sherlock. Und komm um Gottes Willen lebend zurück."

Sherlock drehte sich um und sah seinem Bruder nach, bis dieser in den schwarzen Bentley einstieg und gemeinsam mit Molly davonfuhr.

"Ich werde mein Bestes tun."


	12. Chapter 12

"Du siehst blass aus, meine Liebe. Geht es Dir gut?"

Die angebotene, mit Blümchen bedeckte Tasse Tee nahm Molly mit einem zögernden Lächeln entgegen, dass ihre Auge jedoch nicht erreichte.

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und nahm einen großen Schluck, spürte wie das heiße Pfefferminzwasser ihre Kehle hinab rann. "Ja, danke der Nachfrage."

Natürlich ging es ihr **nicht** gut. Sie fühlte sich miserabel, benutzt, eben wie der größte Idiot in ganz London.

Seit dem seltsamen Treffen mit Sherlock waren wenige Wochen vergangen und noch immer dachte Molly die ganze Zeit an ihn.

An diesem besagten Tag, an der ihr das Herz aus der Brust gerissen hatte - wie sehr sie ihn dafür hasste.

Am Meisten hasste sie sich jedoch selbst dafür, weil sie sich immer noch um ihn sorgte und ständig an ihn dachte, wie es ihm wohl ging, ob er noch lebte oder schon tot war.

Sherlock war ein kluger, erwachsener Mann, der wusste was er tat. Und wenn es seine Aufgabe war, sich in Lebensgefahr zu begeben, dann sollte er das tun.

Molly hatte mit ihm abgeschlossen. Zumindest redete sie sich das die ganze Zeit ein.

Insgeheim wusste sie aber, dass - falls wirklich etwas Schlimmes passieren - Mycroft ihr sicher Nachricht zukommen lassen würde.

Sie hatte seine Bitte - oder eher seinen Befehl - befolgt und seinen Bruder seither nicht mehr kontaktiert.

Stattdessen traf sie sich nun regelmäßig - wie sie ihm versprochen hatte - mit Mrs Hudson auf einen Plausch.

Diese seufzte nun und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den kleinen Tisch in ihrer Küche, nahe an die Wand. "Du solltest mehr essen, Molly. Du hast abgenommen."

Innerlich stöhnte Molly frustriert auf, doch sie mahnte sich zur Ruhe, wusste sie doch dass es die ältere Dame nur gut meinte.

"Das ist nur eine optische Täuschung, Mrs Hudson. Die Hosen sind speziell geschnitten. Das ist einfach bequemer."

"Ich verstehe. Gebäck?", fragte die Ältere höflich und hielt ihr einige trockene Kekse vor die Nase.

Schon beim Geruch alleine drehte sich Molly innerlich der Magen um, doch sie blieb ruhig und verneinte dankend, nahm erneut einen großen Schluck Tee.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr, die hinter Mrs Hudson an der Wand hing, verriet ihr, dass erst wenige Minuten vergangen waren, seitdem sie hier war. Wie sollte sie die nette Dame die nächsten Stunden sinnvoll beschäftigen, ohne dass sich Beide langweilten?

"Wie geht es denn Ihrer Hüfte? Hilft die neue Salbe?", erkundigte sich Molly höflich, freute sich über ihren Geistesblitz.

Und für die nächsten zwei Stunden hatte sie ein passendes Gesprächsthema gefunden.

* * *

"Wir sehen uns doch bald wieder, Molly?"

"Aber natürlich. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine schöne Woche, Mrs Hudson." Molly winkte zum Abschied und wandte sich ab.

Als die Tür der 221B Baker Street hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, atmete Molly erleichtert aus. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Mrs Hudson so anstrengend sein konnte.

Ein Blick die Straße hinauf sagte ihr, dass sie Ihren Bus nach Hause knapp verpasst hatte und sie flucht kurz, ehe sie unbeirrt einige Meter vorwärts lief, um sich ein Taxi zu rufen.

"Molly?"

Überrascht drehte sie sich herum, als sie hinter sich ihren Namen vernahm und kam kurz ins Stolpern.

"John!", rief sie freudig aus und ging die wenigen Schritte, die sie von dem kleineren Mann trennten, auf ihn zu.

"Molly, schön Dich zu sehen." Er schloss sie in eine kräftige Umarmung und drückte sie für einen kurzen Moment fest an sich.

Sie erwiderte atemlos.

"Du siehst gut aus.", bekundete sie und lächelte ihn erleichtert an.

Er grinste kurz zurück. "Danke. Das kann man von Dir leider nicht behaupten." Im nächsten Moment kratze er sich verlegen am Ohr. "Tut mir Leid, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen."

"Schon in Ordnung. Du hast ja Recht." gestand sie und wandte sich für einen kurzen Moment um. "Ich hab momentan einfach soviel um die Ohren. Die Pathologie ist derzeit unterbesetzt und ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht."

_Sehr gut, Molly. Du wirst langsam aber sicher immer Besser wenn es darum geht, die Menschen anzulügen._

"Ja, Mike hat mir schon erzählt, dass ihr soviel zu tun habt."

"Achso?" Sie drehte sich überrascht zu John um. "Wann hast Du ihn zuletzt gesehen?"

John lächelte entschuldigend. "Ich habe mich mit ihm vor ein paar Tagen abends auf ein Bier getroffen. Du bist ihm doch nicht böse, oder?"

Molly schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist in Ordnung. Er hat nur nichts erwähnt."

"Tut mir Leid." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.

"Wo wohnst Du momentan?" Molly erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Mrs Hudson, in welchem sie erzählt hatte wie leer die Wohnung jetzt ohne John sei, nachdem er ausgezogen war.

"Ich hab mir ein kleine Zwei-Zimmerwohnung hier ganz in der Nähe gemietet. Ich dachte, es...es wäre vielleicht besser. So kann ich das alles...besser verarbeiten. Zumindest behauptet das meine Therapeutin."

Sie schwiegen sich einen kurzen Moment an.

"Wie kommst Du mit Deinem Blog voran?", fragte Molly vorsichtig nach.

John sah sie nicht an. "Ich war schon lange nicht mehr auf meinem Blog."

"Vielleicht solltest Du dort Deine Gedanken niederschreiben?"

"Du klingst schon wie meine Therapeutin...", merkte er an und Molly biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Tut mir Leid, ich weiß es geht mich nichts an, aber..."

"Nein, Du willst nur helfen. Ich akzeptiere das. Aber ich...ich bin noch nicht soweit, Molly."

Sie erwiderte daraufhin nichts, nahm ihn stattdessen erneut in den Arm. "Ich weiß."

Molly nahm etwas Abstand und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

"Wenn Du möchtest, könnten wir uns demnächst abends mal treffen und reden, was hältst Du davon?"

Molly sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an. "Du meinst, wie...wie ein D-Date?"

John winkte sofort ab, lachte verlegen. "Nein, nein. Ich dachte mehr an ein Treffen so..."

"...unter Freunden?" half sie ihm und lachte nun ebenfalls.

"Ja, unter Freunden. Wir sind doch Freunde, oder Molly?" Er sah sie lange an und Molly schluckte den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter.

_Freunde._

_Menschen, die einander vertrauen, die sich verstehen und sich immer die Wahrheit sagen, nichts verheimlichen, nichts verschweigen, sondern in schweren Zeiten zu einander stehen. _

"Ja...", flüsterte sie mit heiserer Stimme. "Wir sind Freunde, John."

"In Ordnung. Ich melde mich dann bei Dir." Er drehte sich herum, der 221B Baker Street entgegen.

"Ich sollte noch Mrs Hudson besuchen.", murmelte er und öffnete nach kurzen Zögern die Tür, trat ein.

Molly blieb noch einen Moment alleine stehen, ehe sie kehrt machte und sich ein Taxi nach Hause nahm.

Immerhin ein kleiner Erfolg.

* * *

John holte kurz Luft, atmete tief durch, sah in die Runde. Molly, Lestrade und Stamford hielten gespannt den Atem an.

"...und dann habe ich ihn gefragt: _Was tun wir hier eigentlich? _

Was er nicht beantworten konnte.

Ich sagte: _Treffen wir die Queen?  
_

Und just in diesem Augenblick kam Mycroft um die Ecke gebogen und Sherlock antwortete mir ernst: "_Oh, offenbar, ja..."_

Lautes Gelächter brach los und John hatte Mühe, sein Glas Bier ruhig in seinen Händen zu halten, so stark wurde er von dem Lachanfall geschüttelt.

Stamford erinnerte sich. "Was das nicht der Fall mit dieser Domina? Wie hieß Sie noch gleich...?"

"Irene Adler.", antworte John.

"Genau! Himmel, diese Frau war so was von scharf...", warf Lestrade immer noch lachend ein und Molly verschluckte sich an ihrem Rotwein, hustete stark.

_Scheiße Molly. Reiß Dich zusammen, verdammt noch mal. Sieh zu, dass Du von hier weg kommst._

"John, ich glaube ich sollte...jetzt nach Hause gehen, ich...ich muss morgen früh raus." Sie hatte Probleme sich noch korrekt und ohne zu stottern zu artikulieren.

Also erhob sie sich schnell und kam dabei leicht in Straucheln. Die Anderen lachten erneut los, als sie sahen, wie betrunken die Pathologin bereits war.

Molly spürte kräftige Hände, die sie an ihren Schultern fest hielten und sie davor bewahrten zu stürzen. Überrascht blickte sie nach hinten.

"Steve! Was machst Du denn hier?", rief Molly aus und drehte sich torkelnd zu ihrem Arbeitskollegen um.

"Ich bin mit meinen Freund auf ein Bier hier." Er grüßte die drei Männer am Tisch mit einem Kopfnicken. "N'Abend zusammen."

John und Lestrade winkten freundlich zurück und prosteten ihm mit ihren Bieren ein "N'Abend auch" entgegen.

Stamford war aufgestanden und klopfte dem Mann vor sich ein paar Mal kräftig auf die Schulter. "Steve, schön Sie hier zu sehen. Setzen Sie sich doch zu uns, es ist gerade eine lustige Runde."

"Gerne, Mike. Aber nur wenn Molly sich auch noch mal setzt.", feixte Steve und blickte Molly auffordernd an.

Doch sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Tut mir Leid, Jungs, aber...aber der Alkohol ist mir zu Kopf gestiegen...und ich sollte...ich sollte wirklich nach Hause gehen.", bekannte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

John und Lestrade erhoben sich gleichzeitig. "Soll ich Dich nach Hause bringen?"

Sie sahen sich einen kurzen Moment überrascht an, ehe sie erneut in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Molly schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass sie rot anlief.

"Danke, das ist nett, aber ich...ich wohne nicht weit vom Dublin, das schaffe ich auch zu Fuß."

"Ich begleite Dich, Molly." Steve fasste sie an der Schulter und drehte sie herum.

Sie dankte ihm leise und winkte den anderen Männern zu. John lächelte und zwinkerte sie an, was sie die Röte in ihrem Gesicht verdunkeln ließ.

_Idiot._

"Warte, lass mich Dir helfen." Steve hatte sich ihren Mantel geschnappt und half ihr, ihn sich anzuziehen.

Molly dankte ihm erneut und spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, als seine Hand leicht ihren Nacken berührte.

Er bugsierte sie durch den gefüllten Raum unbeschadet nach draußen und Molly war insgeheim heilfroh, dass sie jemanden bei sich hatte, der sie die dunklen Straßen in Richtung ihrer Wohnung begleitete.

"Seid ihr häufiger im Dublin?", fragte Steve leise und Molly verneinte.

"Aber wir könnten uns demnächst wieder treffen, das wäre sicher lustig.", schlug sie vor.

Vor allem würde es John gut tun, wenn er öfter unter Freunden wäre anstatt alleine in seiner Wohnung zu sitzen.

Ihr zumindest würde es auch nicht schaden - so könnte sie wenigstens für ein paar Stunden aufhören, über diesen verdammten Detektiv zu grübeln.

"Klar, das wäre super. Das nächste Mal nehme ich meine Bekannte mit. Sie ist neu in der Stadt und hat bisher leider noch nicht den richtigen Anschluss gefunden."

"Bekannte? Wie heißt Sie?", fragte Molly und hakte sich bei ihm ein, versuchte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten ohne zu stolpern.

"Ihre Name Mary. Sie ist Lehrerin.", antwortete Steve ihr und lächelte sie an.

Sie bogen um die nächste Ecke und Molly deutete nach vorne. "Siehst Du? Da drüben wohn' ich."

Er nickte langsam. "Das war wirklich nicht weit."

"Hab' ich doch gesagt."

Sie blieben vor Molly's Haustür stehen und Steve half ihr beim Stehen, als sie die Schlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche kramte.

"Danke. Tut mir Leid, dass Du mich in diesem...Zustand sehen musst." Es war Molly anzusehen, dass es ihr unglaublich peinlich war, doch Steve winkte lässig ab.

"Alles in Ordnung, Molly. Das waren wir alle schon mal."

"Okay, also dann..." Ihr Herz schlug ihr auf einmal bis zum Hals, als er dicht vor ihr stand.

"Gute Nacht, Molly." Er lächelte sie an, kam einen weiteren Schritt näher.

Molly schluckte nervös und schoss vor, umarmte ihn kurz.

Sie spürte an seiner veränderten Körperhaltung, dass er überrascht war, sich wahrscheinlich etwas Anderes gedacht hätte.

Molly trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte entschuldigend. "Gute Nacht, Steve."

Dann drehte sie sich um, öffnete die Tür und verschwand darin.

Die zehn Treppenstufen, die sie bis zu Ihrer Wohnungstür gehen musste, fühlten sich an wie hundert und sie beglückwünschte sich, als sie gleich beim ersten Mal ihr Schlüsselloch fand und die Tür nach innen aufstieß.

Diese knallte laut gegen ihre Garderobe und Molly kicherte haltlos, stolperte in ihre Wohnung und warf die Tür erneut mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich ins Schloss.

Sie freute sich jetzt schon auf die morgige Diskussion mit ihrer Nachbarin über die nächtliche Ruhestörung.

Als Molly sich nach mehreren Versuchen endlich aus ihrem Mantel geschält und sich von ihren hohen Schuhen befreit hatte, tapste sie seufzend in Richtung ihrer Küche.

Sie brauchte erst einmal ein Glas kaltes, klares Wasser, um wieder einigermaßen klar im Kopf zu werden.

Den hellen Lichtschein aus ihrem Wohnzimmer bemerkte sie erst, als sie sich mit dem gefüllten Glas in Ihrer Hand in dessen Richtung umdrehte.

Molly blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, wollte - konnte - ihren Augen nicht trauen.

"Bitte sag mir jetzt nicht, dass Du betrunken bist, Molly...", hörte sie die dunkle, vertraute Stimme vor sich.

_Kümmere Dich um_ _Deine_ _Arbeit, Molly - Und halte Dich aus_ _meiner_ _raus._

Das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch welches ihr Glas - als es zu Boden fiel und in tausend Scherben zerbrach - machte, holte sie in die Realität und aus ihrem betrunkenen Zustand zurück.

Sie schluckte hörbar, ehe sie atemlos keuchte: "Sherlock?!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, Du erinnerst Dich sogar noch daran, wie ich heiße. Ich bin erfreut."

Molly brauchte einen Moment ehe sie verstand, dass er sarkastisch klang.

Sie stöhnte. "Ich bin zu betrunken für diesen Kram...", murmelte sie und bückte sich, um einige der Glassplitter wegzuräumen.

"Was willst Du hier?", fragte sie ihn, als sie bemerkte dass er näher kam.

"Ich bin auch entzückt Dich wieder zu sehen. Vor allem in diesem Zustand. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du so amüsant sein kannst."

Sie ignorierte seinen Kommentar, ließ seine bitteren Worte an ihr abprallen. Und sie war unglaublich stolz auf sich, wie leicht es ihr fiel.

"Verschwinde, Sherlock." Damit drehte Molly sich um, um sich erneut ein Glas mit frischem Wasser zu holen.

Sie spürte wie er dichter an sie herantrat und versteifte sich sofort, als sie seine Hand an ihren Arm spürte.

_Verdammt._

Die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Nacht saß noch zu tief in ihrem Gedächtnis und nur durch diese kurze Berührung rann ihr ein - leider wohliger - Schauer über den Rücken.

Leise erklang seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr und sie schloss die Augen. "Molly, ich weiß, dass Dir das nicht leicht fällt, aber..."

"Als ich sagte, du sollst verschwinden, meinte ich damit sofort!", verlangte sie und entriss sich ihm, stieß ihn von sich.

Sherlock keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf und Molly sah ihn genauer an. Er stand mit gebeugtem Oberkörper vor ihr, sein Arm schräg über seine Körpermitte gespannt und atmete schwer.

"Du...bist verletzt.", stieß sie ungläubig aus und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Oh, bemerkenswert wie schnell Du mich durchschaut hast.", keuchte er und richtete sich langsam zu seiner normalen Größe auf. "Du hast nicht zufällig noch Verbandszeug hier, oder?"

"Das ist so...", Molly rang nach den richtigen Worten.

"Was? Furchtbar? Schlimm? Bist Du jetzt verzweifelst und bangst um mein Leben?"

"...klischeehaft !" rief Molly aus, als ihr endlich der passende Begriff eingefallen war.

Sherlock stutzte und starrte sie an. "Ich muss zugeben, mit Alkohol im Blut bist du wirklich viel drolliger als sonst, Molly. Du solltest öfter einen zuviel trinken."

"Ach, halt die Klappe, Sherlock und setz Dich hin." Sie rannte ins Badezimmer und Sherlock hörte sie, wie sie in ihren Schubläden herumkramte.

Wenige Sekunden später kam sie um die Ecke gestolpert, mit allerlei Arzneimitteln in ihren Händen, die sie vor sich auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

"Zieh Dich aus.", forderte sie ihn auf.

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Miss Hooper."

Schlagartig wurde sie rot, kommentierte Sherlock aber nicht.

Sie half ihm, sich das verschmutzte Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen und warf es achtlos hinter sich.

Sie inspizierte seine Brust und sah faustgroße Flecken in allen Farben und Variationen, die ihn sicherlich höllisch schmerzen mussten.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie leise und machte sich daran, seinen oberen Bereich vorsichtig mit ihren Händen zu betasten.

"Ich bin in eine Schlägerei geraten."

"Was hast Du gemacht?"

"Ich hab mich verteidigt." Sherlock schwieg einen Moment. "Ich bin aufgeflogen.", gestand er leise und auch schuldbewusst.

Molly sah auf und direkt in sein Gesicht, bemerkte den intensiven Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen.

"Und das ganz ohne meine Hilfe.", merkte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln an.

Er grinste zurück, sagte aber nichts.

Molly atmete kurz durch und arbeitete sich weiter vorwärts. Sie hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen und spürte seine sanfte aber verletzte Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen, seinen schnellen Puls.

Als sie ihn mit ihrem Handgelenk an seinem linken Rippenbereicht streifte, stöhnte er qualvoll.

"Oh Gott, Sherlock. Ich glaube deine Rippen sind gebrochen.", flüsterte sie angstvoll und sah auf. "Du musst in ein Krankenhaus."

Er lachte und keuchte gleichzeitig. "Das ist zweitdümmste Idee die Du jemals hattest, Molly Hooper."

"Ach ja? Und was war die Dümmste?" fragte sie verwirrt nach.

"Dich in mich zu verlieben.", entgegnete er ihr sanft.

Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an und er sah betreten an ihr vorbei, presste seine Lippen fest zusammen, die Stirn in Falten verzogen, verwundert über seine ehrliche Antwort.

Molly's Herz pochte stark in ihrer Brust und das Zittern in ihren Händen ließ sich nur schwer unterdrücken.

"Sherlock..." hauchte sie sehnsuchtsvoll und endlich sah er sie an.

Molly's Blick verschwamm kurz, als er ihr Gesicht sanft mit seinen Händen umfasste und sie näher an sich zog, um sie leicht auf die Stirn zu küssen.

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was ich damals zu Dir gesagt habe, Molly. Kannst Du mir verzeihen?" Seine Stimme war leise und gleichzeitig laut in ihren Ohren.

Sie schluckte den dicken Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, lautlos hinunter.

"Heute nicht.", antwortete sie ihm und lehnte sich leicht zurück, um ihn erneut zu betrachten.

"Aber frag mich morgen einfach noch einmal, okay?", neckte sie ihn und berührte ihn kurz an der Wange.

Er hatte es binnen weniger Momente geschafft, das dicke Eis zu durchbrechen und Molly musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn unglaublich vermisst hatte.

Sherlock grinste sie an. "Ich komme darauf zurück, falls ich die heutige Nacht überlebe."

Sofort wurden beide wieder ernst.

"Sherlock, wenn Du Dir tatsächlich Deine Rippen gebrochen hast, dann besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit dass auch deine inneren Organe beschädigt sind. Du brauchst einen Arzt, der Dich professionell untersucht."

Sie verstummte augenblicklich und dachte angestrengt nach.

Sherlock schüttelte ahnungsvoll den Kopf und Molly stöhnte frustriert auf.

"Sherlock...", bat sie ihn mit lauter, eindringlicher Stimme.

"Nein, Molly.", knurrte er und erhob sich.

"Du könntest sterben, verdammt noch mal!", schrie sie ihn an, drehte ihn zu sich herum um ihn daran zu hindern, sich sein Hemd wieder überzuziehen.

Er antwortete ihr nicht, blieb regungslos stehen.

Molly berührte mit ihren rechten, flachen Hand die Stelle, direkt über seinem Herzen, während ihre Linke sein rechtes Handgelenk fest umschloss und ihn an sich zog.

"Ich habe Dir nicht geholfen Deinen Tod vorzutäuschen, damit Du Dich jetzt wirklich sterben kannst, Sherlock Holmes."

Als er noch immer nicht reagierte, umschlossen ihre Arme seinen Nacken und sie stellte sich auf Ihre Zehenspitzen, um auf derselben Höhe zu sein wie er.

"Ich will Dich nicht noch einmal verlieren.", flüsterte Molly dicht an seinen Lippen, ihre Augen aufmerksam auf Seine gerichtet, die kurz aber dennoch sichtbat zuckten.

Sie wusste nicht, woher sie den Mut nahm - wahrscheinlich lag es am Alkohol - doch letztendlich überwand sie die letzte Distanz zwischen Ihnen und küsste ihn sanft auf seine offen stehenden Lippen, ihre Augen nach wie vor auf ihn gerichtet.

Einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er sie von sich stoßen.

Stattdessen umarmte er sie und zog sie vorsichtig und ganz langsam an seinen Körper, erwiderte ihren Kuss mit sanfter Gewalt.

Der Kuss dauerte natürlich viel zu kurz aber Molly wusste insgeheim, dass sie diesen Kampf gewonnen hatte.

* * *

"Wie betrunken bist Du?", fragte Molly anstatt einer Begrüßung und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe.

"Willst Du mich nicht erst reinlassen?", fragte John verwirrt und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

Molly lächelte entschuldigend und gab den Weg frei, damit er an ihr vorbei gehen konnte.

"Was ist los, Molly? Bist du verletzt?" Er sah sie fragend an und Molly spielte nervös mit ihren Händen.

Sie hatte ihm eine nichtssagende Nachricht mit den Worten -**Komm schnell zur mir, John. Ich brauche dringend Deine Hilfe. Allein. Molly - **zukommen lassen.

Da er ohne eine Antwort und relativ schnell vor ihrer Tür stand, wusste sie nun nichts zu erwidern.

Sie ging mit wenigen Schritten an ihm vorbei Richtung Wohnzimmer und blieb stehen, sah lange hinein. Dann drehte sie sich zu John herum und deutete ihm näher zu kommen.

Langsam ging er auf sie, noch immer verwirrt, zu. "Bist Du allein?"

"Ähm...nicht wirklich, nein.", bekannte sie und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, gab den Blick auf ihr Wohnzimmer frei.

John erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung und wurde kreidebleich.

"Hallo, John." Sherlock stand - mit etwas Abstand - vor ihm und blickte ihn unsicher an. Falls er nervös war, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Molly's Puls verdoppelte sich, als John einen kleinen Schritt in das Zimmer hinein machte. Sie hörte, wie er zitternd Luft holte und sich zu ihr herum drehte.

"Du kannst _ihn_ doch auch sehen, oder?" Er deutete kurz auf Sherlock.

"Natürlich, John.", antwortete Molly sanft.

"Gut, ja s-sehr gut. Ich dachte schon, i-ich hätte zuviel getrunken." Er war noch immer blass im Gesicht.

Mit wackligen Schritten ging er dicht an Sherlock vorbei und setzte sich schweigend auf die Couch, ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen.

Molly kam näher und berührte Sherlock zögernd am Arm. "Was ist los mit ihm?", flüsterte sie.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, er hat einen Schock."

"Oh...", meinte sie unsicher. "Und für wie lange?"

"Molly...", tadelte Sherlock. "Sei doch froh, dass er so reagiert. Ich hatte eher Angst, er würde mir zur Begrüßung die Nase brechen.""

"Ich kann Euch Beide hören." kam es leise von der Couch.

John sah zwar noch immer so aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen, doch sein Gesicht hatte wieder einen normalen Farbton angenommen.

Molly ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn, nahm seine Hände in ihre.

"Ich weiß, es ist alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal, John und wir wissen, dass Du viele Fragen hast. Aber zuerst wäre es sehr wichtig, dass Du Sherlock untersuchst, denn er ist verletzt und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob nicht irgendwelche Rippen gebrochen sind."

John blinzelte sie ein paar Mal wortlos an, nickte geistesabwesend und erhob sich.

Molly beobachtete die seltsame Szene, die sich vor ihr abspielte, mit angehaltenem Atem.

Sie beobachtete Sherlock, wer er sich von John genauestens inspizieren und untersuchen ließ, ohne sich zu wehren oder zu klagen. Und Sie betrachtete John, der wiederum Sherlock von oben bis unten musterte und ihn fachmännisch abtastete, ohne mit ihm ein Wort zu wechseln.

Minuten vergingen, die sich für Molly wieStunden anfühlten. Dann kam John wieder zurück auf die Couch und ließ sich neben sie fallen.

"Er hat sich nichts gebrochen. Die Rippen sind nur stark geprellt, aber allem Anschein nach ist er nicht schlimmer verletzt. Ein paar Tage Ruhe und..."

"Danke, John. Aber soviel Zeit haben wir nicht.", warf Sherlock ein und nickte ihm kurz zu.

"Also los, fang an, still Deine Neugier."

Molly blitzt ihn verärgert an. "Sherlock...", ermahnte sie ihn.

"Fangen wir doch am Besten mit dem Tag an, an dem Du Deinen Tod vorgetäuscht hast.", erwiderte John ruhig und richtete sich unmerklich auf.

"Aber ohne anzugeben.", warf Molly ein und versuchte vergebens, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Der Alkohol war nun komplett aus ihrem Bewusstsein verschwunden, stattdessen machte sich nun große Müdigkeit breit und es fiel ihr schwer, ein Auge offen zu halten.

"Natürlich bin ich ein Angeber und das _muss_ auch so sein!", bemerkte Sherlock, wandte sich aber wieder seinem Blogger zu.

"Nun, John, es fing alles damit an, dass ich Molly eines Abends im Labor darum bat, mich zu töten..."

* * *

"...und dann kam ich heute Abend zurück, mit der Absicht Molly erneut um Hilfe zu bitten, wieder Unterschlupf zu gewähren und meine Verletzungen zu versorgen. Stattdessen haben wir uns in ihrer Küche gestritten, dann geküsst und letztendlich Dich angerufen. Und Voila: Hier sind wir nun wieder glücklich vereint."

John saß sprachlos da und versuchte vergebens, seine umherschwirrenden Gedanken zu ordnen.

Molly wiederum saß mit feuerrotem Gesicht neben John auf der Couch, das Gesicht peinlich berührt in ihren Händen vergraben.

Sherlock hatte in seinem fast einstündigen Bericht nichts ausgelassen und John über alles informiert.

Als er bei seiner Erzählung näher auf das eingehen wollte, was hinter Molly's Schlafzimmertür passiert war, hatte sie lautstark protestiert und John ebenfalls dankend abgelehnt.

Molly wusste, dass sie sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so sehr geschämt hatte wie an diesem Tag und sie wusste nicht, ob sie John jemals wieder in die Augen sehen konnte, ohne rot anzulaufen.

Plötzlich bewegte er sich neben ihr und stand auf, ging auf Sherlock zu.

Molly sah, wie er langsam die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, ihn aber nicht berührte.

"Ich bin nicht tot, John. Das war alles nur ein Fake. Wie ich es Dir damals auch schon auf dem Dach mitgeteilt habe."

Etwas in John's Mimik veränderte sich und Molly befürchtete, er würde haltlos in Tränen ausbrechen. Sie hätte sich nicht mehr irren können.

John starrte Sherlock intensiv an, ein trockenes Lachen entwich seiner Kehle.

Dann schüttelte er immer noch lachend den Kopf, holte aus und schlug Sherlock ohne weiterhin zu Zögern mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

Molly schrie und sprang auf.

Der Jüngere ging sofort zu Boden und ächzte schmerzerfüllt, hielt sich die blutende Nase.

John wiederum schüttelte sich ebenfalls mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht seine rechte Hand, mit der er Sherlock geschlagen hatte.

Er drehte sich wieder um und half dem Detektiv auf die Füße, sah ihn lange an.

Sherlock hielt sich weiterhin die Nase, um den Blutstrom zu stoppen. "Geht es Dir jetzt wieder besser?"

"Ja.", grinste John und schlug Sherlock mit der flachen Hand fest auf die Schulter. "Das hab' ich jetzt gebraucht."

Molly stand mit pochendem Herzen einen Moment unschlüssig herum. "Äh...wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Kaffee?"

* * *

"Also, Sherlock. Mit wem haben wir es diesmal zu tun?" John saß ruhig und wieder Herr seiner sieben Sinne auf der Couch mit Molly neben sich, jeder eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.

"Ah, endlich jemand der wieder die richtigen Fragen stellt." Sherlock betastete noch einmal sicherheitshalber seine Nase, doch die Blutung hatte aufgehört und seine Nase pochte auch nicht mehr.

Er wandte sich ab und schritt im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, während Molly und John ihn argwöhnisch beäugten.

"Wir suchen einen Soldaten. Einen gut ausgebildeten Schützen, ohne familiären Hintergrund.", murmelte Sherlock vor sich hin, niemanden im Raum ansprechend.

"Jemand, der ebenfalls wie unser John hier in Afghanistan gedient hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich unehrenhaft entlassen und nun vermutlich _freischaffend_ tätig, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine."

Sherlock lachte aufgrund seines trockenes Witzes kurz auf, verstummte aber augenblicklich als er sah dass Beide ihn entsetzt anstarrten.

Ein Seufzen entkam ihm, ehe er erregt fortfuhr.

"Denk nach, John. Wie viele Deiner Kameraden in Afghanistan fallen Dir ein die dieser Beschreibung entsprechen?" Er blickte ihn nun direkt an und John schluckte hart.

"Ich...ich..", stotterte er, konnte immer noch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, zu sehr saß ihm der Schock noch in den Gliedern.

Doch Sherlocks Geduld war am Ende.

"Herrgott John! Streng doch einmal im Leben Dein Gehirn an und versuch, wie ich zu denken..."

Molly verdrehte genervt die Augen und Sherlock winkte energisch mit "Ihr wisst was ich meine." ab, fuhr unbeirrt fort:

"Unser gesuchter Mann ist groß, aber dennoch wendig. Jemand, der einem sofort ins Auge sticht, nicht aber im negativen Sinne. Dafür hat er wahrscheinlich Sinn für Humor, ist auf seine Art und Weise sogar äußerst attraktiv. Wir haben es scheinbar mit einem Mann zu tun, dem man sich gerne als guten Freund oder Lebensabschnittsgefährten wünscht, da er mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr loyal und vertrauensselig wirkt. Allerdings trügt ja bekanntlich oft der äußere Schein und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass unser guter Freund eine narzisstische Persönlichkeit hat, die mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dann zu Tage gefördert wird, wenn er im Einsatz ist und Gewalt ausüben kann."

John saß still da, sein Blick auf einen nicht sichtbaren Punkt hinter Sherlock gerichtet, tief in Gedanken versunken.

Der Jüngere seufzte, stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände, die nun leicht zitterten.

"Molly." Er blickte sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an und sie schreckte aus ihrem kurzen Nickerchen hoch. "Tu mir doch bitte einen Gefallen und besorg mir eine Packung Zigaretten."

"Nein, Sherlock.", ermahnte sie ihn sanft und rieb sich über ihr Gesicht, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben.

"Du weißt was ich brauche. Besorg mir welche."

"Nein." Sie blieb hart.

"Besorg mir welche.", bat er und blinzelte sie bittend an.

"Nein, Sherlock!", knurrte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

"...Bitte!", flehte er.

"Ist das jetzt Dein Ernst?" Sie war verwirrt und zu müde, um diese Spielchen mit ihm zu spielen.

"Entweder das oder Cluedo." feixte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

John wandte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an ihn, zögerte aber.

Sherlock grinste. "Oh, John, dann tu mir doch einen Gefallen. Sag es."

"Also, eventuell...aber ich will auch niemanden unnötig verdächtigen...", fing John unsicher an, doch er wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen.

"Den Namen, John."

"Moran.", flüsterte er und Sherlock und Molly starrten ihn fragend an.

Er räusperte sich kurz. "Sebastian Moran. Der beste Scharfschütze der britischen Armee."

Schweigen.

Sherlock wandte sich gelangweilt ab. "Oh, und ich dachte das wärst Du."

"Ich bin Arzt, Sherlock."

"Du hattest auch mal schlechte Tage, oder nicht?"


End file.
